The Human Breed
by Azeckwazion
Summary: Comedy, Drama, Slice of Life, Romance, True Story


Please read note first.

Note: This is based on a true story, but fictional names and countries, except for Kuwait. Don't mind the grammar, paragraphs, dialogue and those other things, I'm not good at writing stories, just wanted to share something around. This story's genre is drama, romance and a little bit of comedy, I'm sure you won't enjoy it, but please try. Enjoy!

The Human Breed

Chapter I (Hello, Akira):

Akira is a 20 year old random guy in Kuwait. In 2009 there was this once on a messenger, Akira was arguing with one of his friends called Nathan about girls, because Nathan only thinks about girls and was in hurry for marriage and wanted to marry anyone. Akira was asking him about personality and other stuff, but Nathan wanted any hot girl, and Akira understood why Nathan wanted to get married. Then Akira talked about his life with girls about what happened in the past and what's going to happen in the future. Akira described the girl he wanted, appearance didn't matter to him, so he wanted one who doesn't smoke, who doesn't drink, and who is a virgin, that's at least all of it. Nathan was laughing at him and told him "I know just the right one for you". Akira replied "I don't want any, because I had my heart broken a lot in the past. So no more for me" Nathan ignored him and just gave Akira some girl's e-mail right away. Akira said that he doesn't want to add her. Few days later, Akira was curious about this girl and started researching on the net with her e-mail, he expected that he saw her before, so he added her e-mail. Her name is Midori, 19 years old, half Asian and half Arab. She asked Akira "Hey, do I know you?" Akira replied "I don't really think you know me, but I guess I've seen you before. Are you friends with Green? Because whenever I see him, I see a girl with him always wearing a cap and she looks exactly like you" Midori replied "Yeah, that's me" Akira then introduced himself to her and told her how he knew Green and how he got her e-mail, but he never told her why, he just told her that Nathan told him she could help out with something. The first time he met her, he had never thought of being with her or anything, but they have talked like they knew each other, and they kept talking every single day until 2010 New Year's Eve. During 2009, Akira used to open webcam on with Midori, and she sat in the front seat (from laptop) and used to bug him not to smoke. They've been doing that almost every day. Days later, Akira went out with Green once, but Akira was annoyed because Green was always texting his friend. Akira was asking who he was texting, Green said that it was Midori, and she wanted to meet up with Green. Akira then said "Na ah! I am not meeting any girl anymore dude" but there was this time that Akira stole Green's phone and saw Midori's number, he was thinking that he could steal her number and surprise her with his texts to her, so he did and scared her out. Akira was laughing and had fun scaring her, then he told her that it was just him and how he got her number.

Chapter II (Aki-san...?): 

In winter 2009, it was Akira and Midori's first time to meet each other, it was between Hard Rock Café and Salwa theatre. Akira was waiting there for her, Midori told him that she was with her friends at Hard Rock Café, and when she passes by she will let him know. When she came around, Akira was shy to meet her, all they did was saying hi, shake hands, and bye, no hang out. Someday later on, they have stopped talking, and then Akira popped up on Midori on messenger, he said that he missed her, and she said that she missed him more. When Akira asked how she was, Midori told him that she had pneumonia and she had to stay in the hospital for 2 days, and then changed to 10 days, because her pneumonia mutated. Akira told her to better stay there, she said that she was going to be alone, and Akira said that he'd be there for her and would stay with her if he could, because he got allergic conjunctivitis, but she told him not to, because he wouldn't know how to drive with his eyes like that. Akira also texted her when she was in the hospital wishing to stay there with her, they've been texting every day until she got out. When Midori got out of the hospital, doctors gave her some antibiotics and she didn't want to take them, because she couldn't swallow them, she said that those pills were as big as grapes. She hardly took them, but she did anyways. Then they started to talk in Japanese somehow, like "Ohio" "Konichiwa" "Ogenki desu ka?" and she also started to call him Aki-san. Then Akira showed her his first manga drawing, and he told her that's his baby Luka, and she asked "Who's the mom?" and he replied "My baby as my fictional future wife!" he also told her that he's in love with Luka, and then gave Midori some songs to listen to. Few days later, Akira had asthma problem, he couldn't breathe and couldn't sleep. Midori was very worried, and he also couldn't go to school. So he had one of friends Sewell to take him to the hospital, and they checked what the problem was, Akira had to go to the hospital 2 times a day to get his medications, thankfully Akira had been cured after days.

Chapter III (Happy Birthday):

On April, it was Green's birthday. Akira said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Your brother is Taurus like me!" and then Midori said that it was Green's birthday, because on her messenger nickname she wrote (Happy birthday bro) considering Green as her brother, and Akira wasn't too happy about it, because he didn't really like Green. Then days later it was the day before Akira's birthday, it was almost midnight. Akira asked Midori "When is my birthday?" and she said "Tomorrow!" hours later until it was his birthday, Midori was the first one to say happy birthday to him in a very exciting way. Akira was really happy to have her to be the first one to say it. Akira's 21st birthday was different from other birthdays he had, his family made a surprise birthday party for him at his house. Akira didn't expect a party, he was just getting ready to go out with his friends, but after he opened the door, he saw his mom holding an Oreo ice cream cake with his dad and little sister. He didn't have a birthday party since he was 9 years old, and he was very happy to spend it with his family. Later on, Midori had some homework problem and she needed Akira's help with mathematics about a cat gaining weight and lost something, and he tried to get the equation and the answer, but somehow he got it. And then Midori asked another math question about bacteria in culture, but Akira couldn't figure it out. Someday later, Akira told Midori that his dogs gave birth and he named one Milo for her.

Chapter IV (Akira's Future Wife):

Akira got reminded by his baby Luka, Akira told Midori that he's 21 years old, and Midori should find him a girl, so he can get married to. And Akira began to show off that he's 21 and an adult and told her that he is a man now and to look for him a girl. Midori asked him for the girl's description for him. Akira told her "Scottish, brunette, none smoker, none drinker, listens to techno, trance and those stuff, loves to watch anime, a big fan of Luka, virgin, never been kissed, never had a boyfriend before, born in 17th of August 1989, has a bit of freckles on her face, middle length straight hair, weighs 46 kg, 162 cm height, size of her feet 39, skinny, flat chested" then she asked him for personality. Akira told her "Nice, funny, crazy, sense of humor, ambitious and clumsy" and then she asked "Don't you want her smart?" and he said "No! Because I want to be smarter" they kept arguing about the girl for hours, and they were laughing so hard in the end. The day after Midori popped up on Akira's messenger and said "Konichiwa!" and Akira replied "No time for konichiwa, did you find me that girl yet?" and then Midori started to put some annoyed smiley faces and said "I found a world wrestling for women champion and her name is Helga" and Akira was like "That doesn't sound like a virgin, flat chested, 45 kg, and she sounds like American, because Scottish people are not wrestlers!" then Midori told him that if he wants a Scottish girl, then he has to go to Scotland. Then Akira said "Fine! Any nationality" and then Midori said "How about me?" Akira was shocked, and then Midori was like "Just joking!" with some smiley faces. They started to make a joke about the imagination girl that he wants, and they talked about exams and Akira's welding competition coming up soon, and they also talked about photography stuff that he wants to buy. Then Midori started to distrust her so called brother Zach and his group that she always hangs out with, because they didn't take her home when she had exams that day, and she said "We have something in common which is getting hurt from our friends" Akira then started to cheer her up and was always there for her to cheer her up. Days later Midori was mad because of her sister Hikari went missing, she is 1 year younger than Midori. And Midori called everyone to look for her, then somehow Hikari came home late because she went to the movies with her boyfriend Roland. Midori couldn't calm down because of how much worried she was, and she was extremely mad that she could kill her sister, but of course she didn't.

Chapter V (Melancholy Girl):

Days later, Midori was very sad and was talking to Akira messenger. Akira was curious that why Midori sounds so sad, and he wanted to know what was going on with Midori, Midori didn't want to tell Akira anything. But Akira was always there for her, so he insisted. Then Midori told him that it was about her boyfriend Zen (Which is Zach's brother). Midori told Akira everything happened between her and her boyfriend, and Akira was there for her listening and cheering her up. She told him that because of one of those stupid games on Facebook. Akira was there for her, stayed right beside her and cheered her up. Somehow they became best friends, and she was so mad that she blew on her boyfriend. Then Midori started to explain exactly what happened between them and stuff, and letting everything out, the funny thing she reminded Akira of himself that time, because he also complained about his ex's and told Midori all the problems he had been through at that time, it wasn't helpful, but at least they had something to share and they have something in common, and Midori also said that Zen was the only person would make her cry. That time Zen broke up with her, not just because of the stupid game on Facebook, but he was also cheating on her. Zen lives in the US to study, and after weeks all of a sudden Akira and Midori saw him with another girl. Midori of course didn't deserve it, but she shouldn't be with a guy like Zen. Akira cheered Midori up in many ways and made her laugh with the joke about the girl he still wants. Then Akira mentioned about his institute giving him 3000KD in retrospective, but first they gave him half of it, and Akira wanted to spend them on his photography tools, while Midori told him that she'd spend them on candies and ice cream. Days later Akira got his photography tools finally, and Midori congratulated him and he was like "You are now my first model!" Sage is Akira's best friend, Akira remembered going out at late night with Sage to go to Green's house, because Sage forgot his phone in Green's car. When they arrived, Akira didn't know how to contact Green, because he doesn't have his number anymore, he never liked Green. So Akira called Midori instead, and it was his first time calling her. Midori surprisingly answered "Hey!" and Akira was shy and he was like "Hey… I'm at Green's house to get Sage's phone, but I don't have Green's number, so can you call him and tell him that we're outside?" then Green came out and gave Sage's phone back, they all talked for a bit and then went back home.

Chapter VI (The Hangout):

Akira now is a photographer, he has good art skills, not only in photography, but music as well, he writes music and he wrote 5 songs for his former band. Someday later, Akira was at Green's place helping him out to write music, and Akira wrote a little for Green's band's music, and Green said that it helped him a lot. There was this new guy called Warren, and he's good at playing keyboards. Akira thought he was in Green's band also, but Warren is not. Akira was chatting with Midori the whole time when he was at Green's place, somehow Green and Warren were going out to Salmiya, and they were going to hang out with Midori. All of a sudden Midori said "Aki-san, can you hang out with us today, please?" Akira didn't really want to say no to her, because he really do want to hang out with her, but he doesn't really want to land in Salmiya, he hates it there so badly. So Akira said "Sorry I can't, because I really don't like Salmiya" and they kept talking until Akira left the messenger without saying anything. Then Midori called Green, she was mad at Akira because he left without saying bye. Then Green turned to Akira and said "Why did you leave Midori without saying bye?" Akira was laughing so hard that he forgot to say bye to her. Green was begging Akira to go out with them, but Akira didn't really want to go to Salmiya, so he declined and went out with one of his best friends Gallagher. Then at night when Akira went home, he came online and opened Midori's chat box and he was like "SORRY THAT I DIDN'T COME!" and then Midori started to put those angry smiley faces and told him "I'm angry because you left without saying bye!" Akira was still laughing about that. Midori was out with Green, her friend Fifi and other people. Then Akira asked "Are you going out tomorrow?" and she told him "Depends. If I'm alone, I won't go out" then Akira told her "I'm going out with Green, because I'm going to write music for him again" then Midori started to ask "Are you going to hang out with them later?" then he said "Maybe" then Midori started to put those angry smiley faces again, and wanted to beat him up, because she really want Akira to hang out with her and the guys. Then Akira was thinking and thinking and then he decided to go out with them, but in one condition, he told her "By the time I see you, I want you to open your arms wide open and give me a big great hug!" Midori didn't mind that. Then they started to talk about animals, she asked how were the puppies that he has, and Akira said that he always wanted a fox and an owl, then he showed her some videos of red foxes and barn owls. Midori said that she wanted both of them and wanted a white tiger. Then Midori said that she got a puppy stuffed animal that looks like Akira, and she was excited about it, then Akira told her that he wrote half of the song and it was called Forgive Me. Days later they were still talking about hanging out and stuff, and Midori said "If we meet, do you still want me to call you Aki-san?" and Akira said "I might not know myself when you call me that name, so better stick with Akira"

Chapter VII (Akira & Midori's First Hangout):

The next day, Akira went to hang out with Gallagher, then Akira and Gallagher came to meet Midori, Green and the other guys at Hard Rock Café. Akira, Gallagher and Green are old friends, they've known each other for 7 years, but it was Akira's first time to hang out with Midori. They had so much fun, but Akira was worried about Gallagher, because he left him behind and been hanging out with Midori mostly, Akira was feeling bad about that, but Gallagher didn't mind at all, because he has been hanging out with Green most of the times. The next day, Akira went out with Midori, Green and the other guys again, but without Gallagher. Akira made Midori listen to the music that he wrote for Green's band, she was the first one to listen to their music. And one more thing... Midori gave Akira a present for the first time, Midori gave Akira the puppy stuffed animal that looks like Akira. Of course Akira was pretty shy about that, he never had something like that before, not even from a girl. Once they all left and went home, Akira and Midori wanted to name the stuffed animal, they were thinking and thinking until Akira thought of first letters from Midori's name, and last letters from Akira's, so they both named him Mira. Mira was Akira's very first present from Midori, and he promised to never ever dispose it, he will keep it forever with him. Then they started to talk about the dream girl that Akira wanted, and Midori was annoying him with Helga, and she told him that Helga's real name is Abigail. Akira was like "She sounds more like Swedish now" and Midori said that Helga is Irish and moved to Sweden, and Akira was like "I want Scottish!" and then Midori told him that Helga is Scottish but her ancestors traveled around from Ireland and became Scottish, something like that. Then Akira was like "I don't want her" and changed his mind and said "I want the hottest girl" and Midori told him to look in the mirror and see his own reflection, Akira started to put annoyed smiley faces on messenger, and Midori was having fun annoying him, though that's her job. And they kept talking about the girl, Midori kept telling him that Helga is in a wrestling tournament, and Akira was like "I don't want her!" then Midori asked him "What's your definition of a wife?" and he was like "I don't know" and she was like "Tell me the definition so I can put posters" and Akira was like random. Then Midori told him that there's Helga for him, and Akira was like "I don't want her. I want another one!" and Midori was like "Too bad, you two are engaged!" Akira was really annoyed and Midori was laughing out loud.

Chapter VIII (Everyday Hanging Out):

Days later, the guys were not calling Midori to hang out, so Akira asked Midori "What time are you guys going to hang out?" and she answered "The guys didn't call me. If they don't call, want to hang out with me?" and Akira was not sure about that, because he's usually shy to go out with girls, so Akira tried to tell her that. Then Midori said "Driving around is usually fun, but I don't have a car" and she's afraid of the cops around there, and Akira was like "That's what I'm afraid of" later then, Green called Akira to hang out, but he wanted Akira to pick him up, because Green didn't have fuel on his car. Akira's problem is way too nice to people and couldn't say no, so he was like "Sure! Why not?" so Akira went to pick him up and then picked Midori up after. It was Akira's first time to pick up Midori, and he located where she lives, but Midori took almost 15 minutes to come down from her apartment. Green told Akira that she always take a while to come down, Akira's mind was like "Girls…" after Midori finally came down, the 3 of them went to Hard Rock Café. Akira got himself a mac and cheese, Midori got some nachos with cheese, bacon and jalapenos, and Green got some kind of a burger. Akira was staring at Midori awkwardly, because she was playing with her nachos, she looked stupid but cute. Akira then took out his camera out with his huge flash, he was blinding Green with his new camera and flash. Since Akira had his money from his institute, he wanted to be nice to them, so he treated them on everything and he didn't mind. Then after they got home, as usual, Akira and Midori talk on messenger, they talked about if they had fun that day, or if it was weird that Midori was playing with her own food. Somehow Midori mentioned her best friend Monique, Akira was like "Who is that?" and all of a sudden Akira was like "I don't care who that is, BRING HER AS MY WIFE!" and then Midori told him that she's 22 or 23 years old, and Akira was like "Oh… never mind" The next day the guys, Midori and her sister Hikari, they all planned a picnic somewhere and it was Akira's first time to meet Midori's sister Hikari. They were all going to go to Fintas beach, where Green lives, but they didn't find a good place, so they had to go back to Salmiya and they all stayed somewhere at the beach, and they were eating, taking photos, walking onto the shore, playing around. They found one really small start fish while walking, and also one small crab, they took lots of pictures of them. Then Akira wanted to smoke a cigarette, but Midori didn't want him to, so then Midori wanted to take Akira's cigarettes away from him, so she did, then Akira was running after her until he caught her and got his cigarettes back, and then Akira tried to run away from Midori, but somehow Akira tripped and fell on his face, then he tried to hide his cigarettes clutching on the ground, then Midori ran and she sat on top of him, she didn't want to move until Akira gives up his cigarettes, but he didn't. It was pretty hot and humid, but it wasn't a bother to them, they stayed up until 2 AM, they went home extremely happy but tired.

Chapter IX (Feeling Left Out):

The next day, they all hung out once again, they went to stay outside Hard Rock Café hanging out there. Then they wanted to get some snacks, so Sultan Center was not too far from Hard Rock Café, it was right across the street. So they went to Sultan Center, they have found something interesting, and Akira wasted almost 30KD on them, but they don't bring them anymore. They were Hanayama puzzles, it's like they have to crack the puzzle and then try to put it back together, they were all trying to open them, they were all playing around and eating snacks, and Akira finally got his favorite beverage Dr. Pepper, and they were also eating Cheetos Flaming Hot, they had a lot of fun that day. After they're home, Akira and Midori talked about ice cream on messenger, and Akira told Midori that how much he loves Ben & Jerry's and he's in love with those kind of ice creams and he can't resist any kind of ice cream, then Midori suddenly told Akira "I'm in love with ice cream too!" so they both found out that they really love, ice cream. Then they were all going out with Midori and the guys day after day after day, more hanging out, more fun, more food, more puzzles, but there was this one day where Akira got mad at Midori for the first time, because they were supposed to go out together. There was this girl called Anne, she knows Akira and Green for long time, she wanted to meet up with Midori, so she asked Akira to pick up Midori and bring her to where Anne works, which is one of the management buildings at Shuwaikh. Akira thought they were all going to hang out with Anne somewhere, but Anne took Midori and then went without telling Akira or Green where. So Akira felt like he has been used, Midori went out with Anne the whole day and Akira didn't get the chance to hang out with Midori, Anne stole Midori from them. Then they had to meet up with Anne and Midori at late night at Marina Mall, Akira started to blame Anne in a sarcastic way, it wasn't really bothering Anne, but Midori knew there was something wrong with Akira. After they got home, Akira and Midori were talking on messenger, Akira told Midori why he was mad, Midori told Akira that it was her first time to see him like that, she never saw him mad before, only smiling, laughing, getting annoyed, and making jokes. Akira really liked Midori, more than friends. Akira wanted to tell her, but he's afraid at the same time, because of his ex's, he always had his heart broken so many times, and he doesn't want it to happen again. But Akira wanted to try with Midori this time, because he saw no mistakes around her, and he had a lot of fun with her, and he knew her more than a year.

Chapter X (Confession):

One of those days, Akira kind of confessed to Midori, because she asked Akira how she met him, because she doesn't remember. Akira told her the whole story about how and why he met her. This is what Akira told Midori "On the same day that I met you, Nathan was talking about girls, he wants a specific girl that he talked about and I know that girl but not that close, just hi and bye. Nathan was deeply in love with that girl, but I hate that girl so much that you can't imagine. We were like argued about that girl, then we came up about girls around the world. I told him what I told you before, that I hate girls in Kuwait and blah blah blah, that's why I don't hang out with girls anymore, they suck like hell and stuff... Then Nathan brought up another subject about relationships and stuff, and I told him all about my ex's and how they sucked and what I really don't like about them. Then he asked me what kind of girls do I want? I told him what I described to you, non-smoker, non-drinker, never had her first kiss, still a virgin, closed minded and friendly, at least that's what I want. But where can I find these kind of girls? Nathan was shocked and laughing so hard, and I got really pissed off at him. He said that there's this girl right here in Kuwait, she's half Asian and half Arab, I Swear to God you will like her, he said. He gave me your email, I told him that I'm not going to add her, that's it, I promised myself that I won't get into a relationship ever again, I'm staying single. Then he mentioned that you always hang out with Green, so I remembered that there was a quiet girl always hangs out with Green so she might be her, so I added you and wanted to get to know you" Midori was really shocked when she heard that, but she didn't act anything awkward about it, she acted herself and like nothing happened. Then later when Akira was out with Green and Frank, Midori sent a text message to Akira. Green and Frank were like "How come she sends text messages to you and not us? We're jealous" then after that when Midori called Akira. Green and Frank were like "She never calls us! She usually miss call us, I think she likes you dude" they started to tease Akira and he was like "Nah, it's nothing like that, you guys are just imagining" then Akira went to pick up Midori, and they went out together. After they got home, Akira and Midori were on the messenger. They kept talking about Helga, and Akira was like he doesn't want her and he said that to find for him whoever likes him, and then Midori told him "Me and my sister like you!" and Akira was like "Then I'll marry both of you!" then Midori said that her sister like someone else, and Akira kept annoying Midori every single minute if she found a wife for him or not, and Midori was like "You asked me that a minute ago" then Akira was like "I'll ask you every single minute!" and then Midori got really annoyed and said "Fine! I'll be your wife!" Akira was laughing so hard after she said that.

Chapter XI (Video Calls):

Akira and Midori started to talk about puzzles, and they were both trying to solve one, and Akira was so close on solving his puzzle, but Midori didn't believe Akira, because she thought he was using YouTube, which is he actually was using it. They started to open webcam for the first time, and looking at each other trying to solve those puzzles. After that they started to call each other and talk on the phone lately every single day, and they started to do webcam more than ever. They also started to sleep with the webcam on. Akira was very tired, and he told Midori that he wants to try to take a rest but not to sleep, so he turned his back, laid on his bed and closed his eyes, he actually fell asleep, then woke up minutes later and turned his face quickly to see if the webcam was still open or not. It was still open, then Midori looked at the cam and put a big stupid smile on her face, then Akira smiled back and went back to rest, he thought she was so cute. Then Akira fell asleep again, he woke up the next day and saw the webcam was still open. Akira saw Midori sleeping for the first time, and he just thought that she was so cute, then somehow they got used to it, they started to do that every day. Then days later they started to play the question game, the real fun began with the question game. They've been trying to break their both secrets with that game, and they were having a blast. They did not mind telling each other their secrets, so they were asking and asking until they reached the ex's people that they had. They have shared their memories, their problems that they had, almost everything. Then they talked about animes and mangas, Akira told Midori to watch some animes that he always loved, and wanted to give her some mangas to read once he sees her. Midori started to say "Love you" on messenger lately and Akira doesn't know why. They were really close friends. Akira somehow broke the shyness of going out with her alone, and also broke the fear of going to Salmiya, he loved going there because of Midori. And they started to hang out alone daily, Akira loved hanging out with Midori alone without the guys being with them, Akira had a lot of fun.

Chapter XII (Rejection):

Akira and Midori usually go to Hard Rock Café to walk around, and they walked around the seaside from the start of Salwa theatre until around Scientific Center. When they reached to Scientific Center, they saw a very small kitten alone on their way, they started to play with the cute kitten and Akira would really like to keep her, but he couldn't, because he already have 2 dogs and his little sister is allergic to cats. After they finished playing with the kitten, Midori grabbed out a hand sanitizer and cleaned her hands, Akira never used sanitizer before, but Midori gave him to clean his hands. Then they went to eat here and there, and Midori usually annoys him by pulling his shoe laces. Then somehow Akira confessed to Midori that he liked her, and he was thinking if they are going to start a relationship, but Midori rejected, because she was not really ready, and Akira was feeling down because of Midori's rejection. Akira had a crush on Midori for really long time. In Ramadan 2010, it was like one of the most amazing times that Akira had with Midori. Every day after breakfast time, Akira hangs out with Midori until its late night at 2 or 3 AM. They went to movies and restaurants at late night, they used to walk around the seaside where there was no one out there at all, and it was just Akira and Midori. They used to cuddle around over there by the grass, played around at the playground, hugged each other, laid down watching the stars, get splashed by sea water when it was very windy, walked on the rocks, watched the shooting star, went to Salmiya park and all that, they were the only ones there. And also during Ramadan the guys has stopped calling them out, but Akira didn't care about them, because he has been doing a lot of stuff for them but nothing in return. But Midori, they have stopped because of her sister Hikari hanging out with them most of the times, the guys like going out with her more than going out with Midori, and of course Midori didn't like it. But at least she's been hanging out with Akira most of the times, and also webcam and on the phone daily. After Ramadan, Midori have started her university and having a lot of work. So Midori and Akira didn't really go out that much, but they still do webcam and phone calls, and they still hang out together on weekends and sometimes with the guys. But still, Akira just wanted to hang out Midori only, without anyone else with them. There was this once Akira told Midori "You're the only one who I really feel comfortable with, I just hate to see you leaving me and stay with the guys, that's why I said I don't think I'll hang out with you guys if you were with them" and Akira stopped hanging out with them for some time, but he still hangs out with Midori alone whenever she's free. They mostly drive around on the highway and usually listen to music. They were also playing a game, they like to hold hands while driving, and whenever Akira raises his hand up, Midori has to stop his hand from dropping it, Akira was annoying Midori by dropping it without hesitation and warning. Midori just acts like she cries like a baby, and Akira keeps on laughing at her. They usually listen to Luka, Akira's idol, they especially listen to this song called Red by Luka, it was a new release that time and Akira was obsessed with that song and still obsessed with it. And also during that time, Midori kept asking Akira if he got any story to tell her, so Akira have decided to tell her the story that he was thinking of writing, and Midori was the first one to read it, and they both started to make the story whenever they're home. They started to write a lot, and Akira was having fun, but Midori usually give cliff hangers at the end of the story, and Akira keeps thinking what to do about it to continue, but he did write stuff that surprised Midori and she thought that he was pretty good at continuing cliff hangers.

Chapter XIII (Giving Up):

Then there was this thing happened between Akira and Midori, that she hung out with this guy that Akira don't really like, he's one of the worst guys that hangs out around with extremely bad people, and he's one of them. So Akira had the same fight with Midori like how she did with her ex-boyfriend Zen and with the same guy, and with the same problem. She doesn't see anything wrong with him, she just thought that he was nice and sweet, but she didn't see him with the other guys what he really does. But then Akira and Midori went on and on making the story. And one of those days, they hung out at the seaside like they always do, and they were talking and laughing and hanging out as usual, then Akira was kind of crazy and did something embarrassing, while he's making Midori laugh, he kissed her on the cheek, and then the both of them had an awkward moment where they both were silent, and then Midori laughed because she saw Akira's face was blushing. Then somehow Midori said "It's OK, look I kiss you on the cheek also" and she did like nothing's embarrassing about it. He has been doing that to her whenever he drops her home, until they got used to it with no embarrassment, but Akira never got bored of it. And they started to say *chu* on messenger which means kiss on Japanese, and they make hugs signs on the webcam. Midori started to complain about her family, friends, people and everybody else. Akira was always there for her no matter what to cheer her up and listening to her. She's been living in a difficult life with different kind of people since her dad passed away. Her sisters always insulted her for fun, Akira even saw it on webcam and heard on the phone, he truly understands how she feels, that's why he's always there for her, to make her feel better, not because he pity her, but he doesn't like to see her down. Then they started to go to malls that Midori didn't go to, like 360, Avenues, and Souq Sharq. Akira's favorite part was when they went to Souq Sharq, they were walking around the seaside, and he carried Midori for the first time over there, and she was squeeking "New new new new new!" with that she means no no no no no, she was scared that Akira might drop her. And then they were sitting on the benches, and there were cockroaches everywhere, one of Akira's biggest fear, cockroaches. And Midori named one (Insect-mon), and then they were sitting on the bridge, it was really nice weather and windy. Akira was staring at Midori's sad face while they were sitting, she was humming a song, Part of your World by the movie Little Mermaid. Akira tried to go steady with her again, she rejected him again, it wasn't really easy to go steady with Midori, she had a lot of guys tried with her and tried to follow her, but she never gave a chance. Then Akira was thinking of giving up from trying, Akira was pretty sad, and Midori was also sad. But Midori, she didn't really want him to give up, she told him not to give up, she had faith in him, and she was willing to try, but she was just not ready to be in a relationship after what happened with her ex-boyfriend.

Chapter XIV (Midori Cries):

Akira has been coming to Midori to hang out with her every day and every week. He hated Salmiya and always will, but he goes there just for Midori, he always did and never denied. Akira always goes there whenever Midori asks for him, and sometimes he goes there whenever he feels like it without telling Midori. Then there was this time where Akira had a welding competition in the institute, and it went through a week, and Akira won the first place, he was on the newspapers. Midori started to show off that her best friend Akira was on the newspapers to her family. They wanted to go out to celebrate, they went to 360, and they went to the movies for the first time together. They went to watch Legend of the Guardians, there was this part where a song started in the movie, and they both knew it was Owl City singing. Once they got out, Akira immediately took out his phone and looked for the song, once he found it, it was his new favorite music and been listening to it every day whenever he goes out with and without Midori. After the movie, they went to eat at Let's Burger. Akira thought that they had one of the best burgers in Kuwait, he loved it so much, he doesn't really like vegetables, but he even ate their coleslaw. Then there was this day where they were at Salmiya seaside, they were walking and talking, then they sat somewhere where it's dark and next to the sea. Akira tried to ask one last time, Midori rejects one more, Akira then gave up hoping, and gave up trying. Akira told Midori that he's going to give up, he told Midori why, then they had a fight about Akira giving up fighting to be in a relationship with Midori, and she told him not to give up, but Akira said that was enough for him and he tried so hard trying to get her. Midori usually denies, then she started to cry, and Akira was cold and didn't do anything. Then when it's their time to leave, Akira said "Let's go home now" Midori told him to go alone, and she wanted to stay there. Akira didn't want to leave her there like that, so he stayed there with her and tried to cheer her up. Akira felt so bad and he couldn't take it anymore seeing her crying like that, so he had been kissing her face so many times and saying sorry to her. Akira also was going to try to kiss her on the lips, but he was very shy and afraid that she would beat him. When they arrived at her place, Akira tried to kiss the closes part which was on her cheek, but really close to her mouth, and then he left.

Chapter XV (Dreaming):

On the next day, they went out again at night to the seaside once again. They were walking around there and then they sat between the bushes like they always do, and right there where it has started the most amazing thing. Akira asked Midori "What if I tried to kiss you right now, will you hit me?" then Midori replied "Why don't you find out?" Akira was pretty scared and nervous, he tried to reach out to. Akira got close to Midori facing her, he laid his forehead on her forehead. And then Akira reached to kiss her, they had their very first kiss. After the kiss, Akira was like in his mind "I'm in a dream…" and they've been making out for minutes nonstop, they've been making out until Akira started to shake and he doesn't know what was wrong, he was scared he guesses. Midori tried to stop Akira's shakiness, when she hugged him he was still shaking, and he was really shaky, it was his best moment of his life, and the happiest day of his life, because he have finally achieved the girl that he was in love with, there was no smile lighted up that night like hers... no smile ever did. He felt really lucky to have her, because she never accepted any guy that used to follow her, but somehow, there is something special in Akira that made Midori accept him all of a sudden, they were both very happy. Akira put that date in his memory with the best day ever, and it was 2010/10/20 a day will never be forgotten. Akira was really happy, he just wants to say it out loud, and he doesn't only want to tell his friends, he wants the whole world to know how happy he was. Then there was this night they hung out and went to the seaside walking around, but that time it was raining, then they started kissing under the rain. That was one of Akira's dream that has achieved, he always wanted to kiss Midori under the rain. Then there was this other night where Midori had her physics exam, but the day before she went out with Akira, she wanted to study and she needed help from Akira. So they went out and walked by the seaside, they sat inside one of those building concretes on the seaside that looks like a small camp. Midori sat on the ground studying, and Akira sat on the concrete and he was stroking her cheeks while she's studying. They didn't talk at all, but Akira was very happy that he had the chance to go out with her at least, and that she chose him to stay with. They weren't talking that much on messenger that time, but they were opening webcam and making phone calls every day instead.

Chapter XVI (Problems):

There was this time they hung out and they fought about something, then somehow Akira felt sorry and apologized to her, somehow it didn't work, but then Akira said something sweet, and made her really happy and she was crying of happiness, then Akira hugged her tightly and said "Everything will be ok". By that time, Midori said something to Akira, something like "I learned something new, that you're the only one that I can't really hide anything from you. And when I feel like crying, I feel ok to cry in front of you" then there was this one day where Midori had a fight with her sister Hikari, somehow her sister Hikari kicked Midori's knee, and it got dislocated. Midori called Akira to come over to her place, but she didn't tell him what was going on. So Akira came and told her that he was downstairs. Midori told Akira to come up, and forced him to. So when he went upstairs, Midori has 3 little sisters, Hikari, Rihoko and Kana, none of them wanted to open the door for Akira, that's because they don't open for strangers, but Midori knows Akira and told them to open it, but none of them wanted to, they were just being annoying to Midori. So Midori got the door opened for Akira, and Akira saw her hardly walking. Midori told Akira what was going on, while she was talking, she started to cry. Akira tried to comfort her, and they were waiting for Midori's mom Masumi to come back with Midori's little brother Junichi. Masumi and Junichi were both at the gym, so they were looking for a taxi as fast as they can to go back. It was Akira's first time to come over to Midori's place, they waited too long, then Midori called her mom, and Masumi said that she was still there waiting for a taxi. So Akira told Midori if he could leave and go pick them up from the gym. Then Akira went to pick them up and came back, and the he took Midori and Masumi to the International Clinic. Somehow Midori fixed her knee when Akira wasn't there, but her knee still hurts her. They had to do x-ray for her, then they went to the doctor's office to tell them what was really wrong. Akira didn't go inside the office with them, so he waited outside, although Midori wanted Akira to go inside with them, but Akira didn't know if it was ok. After that they went to hang out, and Akira was carrying Midori around the places most of the times and he didn't want to leave her alone anywhere, he would've carried her forever. Akira wanted to take Midori to his place to see it, then Midori went to Akira's place for the first time, and when Akira's dogs saw her for the first time, they never barked at her, Akira was surprised, because they usually bark at strangers. Akira usually check Midori's knee time to time, and seeing if this or that or if here or there hurts, touching, squeezing, and twisting.

Chapter XVII (Midori's Place):

Days later Midori got sick, she got bad stomach, throwing up most of the times, she was sick for days, and Akira guessed it was food poisoning. They wanted to hang out, but Midori couldn't go out, so Akira have decided to stay over her place. Months before, Midori used to ask Akira if he can come over, he didn't want to, because he likes to have his privacy with Midori outside, and also he's shy to stay with girls, as Midori has 3 more sisters. But it was Akira's first time to stay over, and he was having fun at her place. Midori's mom Masumi was pretty nice to Akira, she made him some rice and chicken, but Akira didn't eat all of it and he felt sorry for the food and Masumi, he didn't want to waste it, but there were vegetables, and Akira dislikes vegetables. They also took photos of each other when they were in Midori's room. Akira tried to kiss Midori, but she told him not to kiss her, because she was afraid that Akira would get sick too, but Akira would die for her. Somehow Akira found a pen, and he wrote "Akira was here" on her bed, she has a bunk bed that shares with her brother Junichi, Midori's bed is on the bottom and Junichi's bed is on the top, so Akira wrote on the ceiling on top of Midori's bed. So whenever Midori wakes up, she sees it. Then days later they went to the international fair, there was a motor show and Akira wanted to take pictures of new and concept cars, he didn't want to go alone, so he went with Midori. There were a lot of amazing cars and one concept car, and there were also Harleys. Akira loves Harley Davidson, and Midori loves Ducati, so they share something in common but not really the same. It was a long day for them, but they had a lot of fun checking out different types of cars, and then they both went to Midori's place. Then at Christmas, Akira didn't know what to get for Midori, but he bought something special for her. Akira gave her a Christmas card saying "There's one more thing to wrap up, you in my arms" he just thought that card was the cutest one he have ever seen, and he also gave her a stuffed penguin. They wanted to name the penguin, so her name is the opposite of Mira, they started with Akira's name then Midori's name, they came out with Akiri, and then Masumi surprised her with a bigger penguin! Midori brought a special present for Akira, she knew Akira loves owls, so she brought him a ring with an owl shaped. Akira wanted to keep it forever, and it was his first Christmas present ever. Then the whole family was there, and they had a feast that night, it was Akira's first Christmas invitation and first Christmas party he have ever been.

Chapter XVIII (The Breakup):

At the night before New Year's Eve, Akira and Midori had a fight about her going out with some guy he doesn't know who. And Midori have done a lot of stuff with him that Akira got jealous of and didn't like. Midori and the guy went to marina to some photo shoot and had their photos taken of themselves, they went to eat together, they went to watch movies together, they were driving around, they went to the guy's house and met his family... she also went out with the guy instead of going out with Akira before new year's eve, it is obviously that they were dating, but Midori didn't consider it a date, she considered it a hangout, she doesn't know how guys act when they go out with a girl. Akira came over the last minute, he saw them in the car, he was trying to call Midori, but she wasn't picking up, she stayed in the car with that guy for almost 10 minutes. Akira was curious, jealous and doesn't know what to do. After Midori got out, she told Akira what really happened, Akira was furiously jealous and he really didn't like what she did, it was really stupid of her. Akira was ready to breakup with her, he told her that he was going to breakup with her, he started to walk away and Midori started to cry. But after a lot of thoughts, Akira have stayed until it was 12 AM 1st of January 2011 in the stairs. Akira gave Midori a New Year's Eve kiss, and they both heard her family popping balloons. It's Midori's family's tradition to do that every New Year's Eve.

Chapter XIX (Favorite Days):

First day of 2011 Akira asked Midori if she would like to hang out any later, she said "Sure, why not?" then they hung out and went to the seaside and sat in the car for a bit talking about stuff, and somehow they saw Green and Frank walking around at the seaside. Akira and Midori tried to hide from them, and then they got out of the car and walked the opposite way, all the way to Hard Rock Café, and it was really cold! When they arrived at Hard Rock Café, Akira was wondering if they have minimum charges for the day. So they both got in and he asked them, they said that they do have on weekends. So Akira and Midori left and went to Chilis instead at Bida'a. Akira ordered his favorite Country Fried Chicken and a Cherry Coke, Midori just got a chocolate shake because she wasn't hungry. She made Akira feel cheap, because he was the only one eating. After Akira finished eating, they started playing with Akira's iPhone, with some of the games that he downloaded lately, and taking photos of themselves, they were having fun. Then Akira's friend Gallagher called him and told him about the Rihab Complex that Akira totally forgot about that he had a plan with him. So Akira took Midori home and he couldn't stop saying sorry, because he knows that she hates staying at home and especially when it's early. When they arrived at Midori's place, Akira stayed with Midori in the stairs as long as he could and then left. Gallagher and Akira planned to buy this game together, it's called Red Dead Redemption, so Akira got one for his Xbox 360, and Gallagher got one for his PS3. They're both a big fan of Rockstar Games. On the next day, Akira asked Midori if she likes different types of shakes, she asked "What kind?" Akira told her "Shakes of Snickers, Kit Kat, Oreo, Flake" Midori said that she loves to try new stuff. Then Akira took Midori to Toot & Mish Mish, but it was really crowded, so Akira escaped and went somewhere else. Akira wanted her to try something new, and it's called Heart Breaker. They went to Abdullah Al-Salem Area, and it was way more crowded, so they just forgot about it and went to Safat Al-Ghanim to pay for Akira's laptop bills. After Akira paid his bills, they wanted to look around, they walked around through the furniture section, and it was Akira's first time to walk around there. They were having fun trying out stuff and looking at new stuff over there. After that they went to the electronics section, then they tried the Microsoft Xbox 360 Kinect, they were playing boxing by Kinect Sports. Midori was seriously having a blast, and Akira actually saw that. Akira won the first round, but Midori really beat him up in the second round. Akira then started to feel sore and gave up, Midori was laughing at him. Then they went to Starbucks and ordered a caramel Frappuccino for Akira and got for Midori a chocolate Frappuccino. Then they got out breathing in cold weather for a moment, then Midori wanted to sit on one of those big sofas outside. They sat and took some photos of themselves on top of it, then again they went back inside and walked around the TV section and phone section. Akira and Midori got out at 10 PM and went to the seaside walking around until midnight. The next day they wanted to go to the movies, so they went out in the afternoon and went to 360 mall and hoping that they got time, it was crowded and they were looking for empty parking lots, and they were lucky that they found one. So they parked there and hurried up to the cinema. Surprisingly, seats were very empty, they sat in the middle and last line, and they were the only ones in the line. Akira doesn't know what Midori was doing but she lost her 3D glasses. So Akira went down there and took a new one for Midori, they watched the whole movie and thankfully Akira didn't have to go to the bathroom, because whenever he goes to the movies, he gets that issue every time. After the movie, they really really loved the movie, and they thought it was really awesome. They both watched TRON Legacy.

Chapter XX (Akira's Place):

Days later it was Friday, they got some snacks from Sultan Center, like Cheetos and Mini Oreos. After that, they went to Akira's place, and Midori started to play with the dogs, but Akira took Midori inside his house. They both stayed at Akira's bed and started to watch a movie called Click. At 9 PM, the movie finished, Midori loved the movie and they had more time that they can spend in his place, so Midori was playing around stealing Akira's blanket while he was covering himself up. Then they were watching another movie on TV, and Midori was sitting in front of Akira watching the TV, and Akira was giving Midori a back massage, he was not sure whether she liked it or not, but Akira liked doing that to her. Then it was late night and Akira had to drop Midori off her place, but they stayed at the stairs as usual and talked about their day how it was spent. Week later another Friday, Akira was out to pick Midori up. When he arrived, he called Midori and said "Midori, do you remember when I asked you if you want to hang out with me? Well cancel that, because I'm downstairs" Midori was shocked why Akira canceled and how he was downstairs that fast. Akira didn't give Midori time to get ready, but Akira did surprise her. When Midori got in Akira's car, Akira couldn't stop looking at her pretty face, because he missed her so much. Both of them went to Sultan Center to get some snacks, they got 4 of Mexita sweet and sour, and Mini Oreos. Midori found Marinda strawberry flavor and she said that it's her first time to see that. Akira was shocked because that flavor was around since he was born. Then they went straight to Akira's place once again. They arrived at Akira's place at night, and Akira was little worried because of his neighbors were around and he didn't want them to see Akira with Midori, but he ignored. Midori was playing with the dogs most of the times, and she looked like she really likes them. Then they went upstairs to Akira's room and started to watch a movie called The Core, they started to eat snacks, and kissing at the same time, because they missed each other a lot. On half of the movie, Akira laid on the sides and started cuddling with Midori, then he started to scratch her back and giving her a back rub. Akira also started kissing her shoulders that time, but nothing further happened. After the movie at 10 PM, they were cuddling inside the covers and kissing each other, they were having a lot of fun, but then they realized it was late, so they had to go back to Salmiya. They arrived there an hour later, and they stayed in the car at the seaside for a bit. Akira asked Midori if he can take a photo of themselves kissing, Midori said that when they get married. Akira just wanted to have a photo memory, when Midori said that, she disappointed Akira, because he felt like he'll never be having that kind of pictures.

Chapter XXI (Becoming Part of the Family):

Days later, Akira went to pick Midori up and her family to drop them to the Avenues, but Akira and Midori wanted to hang out alone. So it was Akira, Midori, Masumi, Rihoko and Kana all in the car and went to the Avenues. While they were on their way, Masumi said "It looks like we're going to the airport, we never went this far" when they arrived there, there was no parking lot. So Akira drove around looking for one, but they got one lucky parking lot at the back side of the Avenues and parked in that one lucky parking lot, but it was kind of pretty far, but it didn't matter to them. They walked all the way to the cinema, it was pretty crowded and a long queue. Masumi and Midori's little sisters were thinking what movie they are going to watch, so Akira and Midori waited and waited. Masumi asked Akira if they're going to wait or leave Avenues, Akira told her "Whenever you finish, just give me a call" Akira and Midori walked around the Avenues while Midori's family were in the movies, they went to Carrefour, because Akira was really hungry, but he didn't find anything good, but they had fun walking around. Then they got out for a drive around, they went to Burger King in South Surra, and Akira wanted to have some Whopper burger. He ordered that, then he told them "NO WAIT!" Akira was looking at that new Whopper which called Texas Whopper. So he ordered that without vegetables. Midori started to laugh at Akira, and Akira was confused about what's going on. Midori said that he looked funny and cute when he shouted "NO WAIT!" the big problem was that burger must have veggies inside it. Akira tried to eat it, it made him sick, so he gave the vegetables to Midori and he ate the rest of the burger. Then Akira took Midori to the Kuwait Towers seaside, and they were walking around there, it was pretty cold but it was very nice place. Then there was this play ground and they went to play, and they remembered their childhood times. They stayed there until 10 PM, then Midori's mom Masumi called and wanted Akira to pick them up. So they went back to the Avenues and they had another lucky parking lot, but this one was right in front of the entrance and exit. They went to IKEA to look for them, they waited at the cashier, so they came from the inside. Masumi wanted to get Akira an ice cream, but Akira told her that he didn't want one, so all the girls wanted a frozen yoghurt. Masumi handed Akira one, and Akira told her "No! I don't like it" so she tried to taste it and she didn't like it either, so she gave it to Kana. Akira was carrying some stuff that they bought, and Masumi wanted to carry it from Akira, he didn't let her, because she's already carrying something. There were some people asking them if they wanted a ride from a taxi, that's because they all look Asian, so taxi people thought that they could get a chance to give them a ride. Akira told them that they already have a car, Masumi said "I feel we are secured with you, Akira" Akira felt happy when she said that. Then Masumi invited Akira to their place, but Akira told her that he's staying out with Midori for a bit. So Akira and Midori went to park at the back of the building. After they parked, somehow Midori walked behind the guard's room, his window was opened and he saw them walking there. The guard suspected something from them, so he decided to follow them. When they went to the stairs, the guard got out of his room and saw them going upstairs. They stayed somewhere in the stairs and then they heard someone got in the stairs and going upstairs. Akira and Midori ran up to her apartment, waited for her family to open the door, the guard got out from the stairs and saw them once again and then went downstairs to the emergency stairs. Akira and Midori stayed inside until 12 AM, and Akira told Midori that he had to leave. Akira said good night to Masumi and kicked Midori out of the apartment and locked the door at her. Then Akira heard Kana calling out for Midori "Midori?" and Akira quickly unlocked the door and got out. He was looking for Midori but she wasn't there, so he went downstairs and saw her there. Akira was like "Where did you go?" Midori said "Going to the car", it was like a role play and exchanged persons. Then they stayed at the stairs for a little bit.

Chapter XXII (Midori's Birthday Gone Wrong):

The day before Midori's 21st birthday, Akira planned a surprise birthday party in one of the restaurants. Akira went out with Midori for a bit and wanted to spend his night with her until she's 21, so he said "Let's go eat dinner outside tomorrow for your birthday" then Midori said "Uhmmm… I already have plans tomorrow with my friends for my birthday" Akira started to get angry about it, so he was trying to convince her not to go because he already planned what to do for her, but it didn't work, and Midori was not convinced. She still wanted to go with her friends instead. Later on, Akira dropped her home and started to think what to do about it, he thought of taking her to her party and wait outside until she finishes. The day after, Akira went out to pick her up and hang out with her for a bit before she goes to church and her birthday party. In the afternoon, Akira and Midori went to the seaside walking around, and he was talking to her about the stuff that pissed him off, because it seemed like other people stole Midori from Akira, and he wanted to take her out for her birthday, though there wasn't enough time for Akira to do what he wants to do. So Akira kept trying with her to change her mind, but she already chose what she can do, and sure Akira wasn't happy about it. Then there was this time that Akira's mind just gave up on her, that day meant so much for Akira. Akira told her that he's giving up on her if she's going to keep doing something like that, so he just told her that it's the end of them. Midori just said "Whatever!" with her voice crying and ran off to the edge of the concrete on the seaside. Akira took off his owl ring that he got from her in Christmas and put it on the ground and walked away. Then his heart stopped his blood moving on his legs and told his mind that what he did was truly and a giant mistake, and probably will never get another chance. That was like the 2nd time he broke off, his mind can do whatever it want, but his heart cannot give up on her that easily, if it breaks off... his life would just fall like a building implosion. So Akira turned around and walked towards Midori, he sat in front of her wondering what to do and what to say, because he knows that he did that twice and he was afraid that Midori would not give him another chance. Akira hugged Midori and tried to cheer her up and told her about how he felt and why he came back. Midori told Akira to listen to his own mind and not his heart, Akira knows that she didn't mean it, his mind was starting to listen to his heart, because his mind doesn't know anything about feelings. When feelings comes around him, his heart let it out and tells his mind what's right to do and what's wrong. Akira tried to explain his feelings, then Midori asked "So what are we now?" Akira told her "We're together" then Midori warned him not to do that again and stuff. Akira just sat on the cliff and almost cried, Midori told him to stand up or he'll fall off the sea, he stood up and Midori suddenly hugged him, it cheered him up. Then Akira had to take Midori home so she can go to church, so they were walking back to Akira's car. While they were walking, Akira was still trying to change her mind, but it didn't work, Midori had no choice. Akira took Midori home later, Midori called Masumi and wanted to check where she is, Masumi was busy and didn't get back home yet, so Midori canceled going to church with Masumi, and asked Akira what he's going to do, he told her that he's going home to sleep for 4 hours until Midori finishes her party and then come back to her place and stay with her family for another birthday party for her. Midori asked Akira if he's going or staying, he told her that he'll stay. Then Midori wanted to go with him for a drive around, because she hates staying just like that, so they drove around and Akira was holding Midori's hand, squeezing it and didn't want to let her go. At 7 PM, Akira had to take Midori to her birthday party to her friends. Akira kept trying to make Midori change her mind, he couldn't. Akira was extremely disappointed, he started to tear up, because she hurt him so bad that he didn't do what he planned to do, his plans were shattered. His mind was nothing but empty sheet papers falling around, and his heart was bleeding because of paper cuts that fell from his mind. So Akira just parked behind the building that Midori was in, waiting for her, and hoping that he would get a call or a text from her. So Akira just waited for an hour or so and there was nothing he can do, he was still hoping, but there was nothing. Akira received a call and it made him happy, but unfortunately it wasn't Midori, it was Nathan. When Akira read his name, he frowned. Akira picked up the phone, Nathan said that he was coming to Salmiya to walk around at the seaside, he wanted to see Akira. Akira told Nathan that he's there and not going anywhere. So Nathan came and said hi to Akira, Nathan started to tell Akira that he shouldn't be this stressed because Nathan didn't get any gift for Midori and stuff, but Nathan didn't know what was wrong, he didn't know what Akira was feeling, so Akira was just being himself. Nathan told Akira that he will leave whenever he's going to pick Midori up. Hours later Akira texted Midori if she's done yet or should he go home, because he was tired of waiting and missing her already. Midori tried her best to get out of there, so she got out an hour later after the text, but Akira didn't have time to do what he wanted, because Midori had to stay with her family for her second birthday party. After she's done, Midori told Akira that they can meet at her place. Akira was waiting for her at that building because he wanted to pick her up from her party, but she wanted to go home with someone else, Akira couldn't do anything but to let her go with her friend. So he went to her place and waited for her. Midori called Akira half an hour later and told him that she's home, Akira went to see her, and then they both went inside to her place. Akira was really stressed and he was really angry because he didn't do a thing for her birthday, he didn't even get a present for her. Midori told Akira that he being there was everything for her, but to Akira... he didn't do anything. They stayed in Midori's room and watched a movie called Season of the Witch. While they were watching, Akira wanted to comfort Midori, and it was not nice to keep her like that in her birthday. So Akira wanted to cheer Midori up so he can be cheered up also, he put his arm around her, Midori started to tear up. Akira asked Midori "What's wrong?" Midori told him that people kept fussing her, Akira asked her if the party went wrong, Midori said that it wasn't about the party, so he asked if it's about her family, Midori said yes, and Akira knows who she means, it was her sister Hikari. So Akira wiped her tears off and tried to comfort her, he did his best to comfort her. After the movie, Masumi called all of them for dinner, so Akira and Midori both went to the dining room and started to celebrate her birthday. Midori opened up all her presents, and Akira was surprised because none of them was her hobby, they were all makeup for her, but Akira have been wondering if she'll ever going to use them, because he would really like to see her with makeup, he never saw her with makeup before. They ate some chicken wings and mashed potatoes, the dinner was really nice, and they also had some chocolate cake with milk, they all stayed talking except for Rihoko, Akira didn't know what was wrong with her, but she is actually shy around strangers. They all treated Akira like a family, he was really happy, they made his day. They all talked, told stories, laughing, they were having really amazing time. Akira will never forget that night! Then Akira told them that he had to go home, then Midori and Akira went to the stairs and stayed over there talking about stuff and having their private times together. Akira told Midori "Being in a relationship might not work usually unless if we are married" Midori asked why, Akira answered "Because after marriage, we both won't worry about anything. Because we would be living together" then Midori was like "You got a point" that time Akira felt different when he was with Midori, he doesn't know why, but he felt a lot closer to her. Akira felt really touched to her, he loved her more than he did before. When they kissed, Akira didn't want to stop, or they didn't want to stop, so they kept on kissing over and over again, then Akira went back home really happy and very cheerful.

Chapter XXIII (Akira & Midori Almost in Trouble?):

On the next day, Akira and Midori were very hungry, and they went to the Avenues and went to eat at Buffalo's. Akira got his country fried chicken and Midori had something with Mexican rice. Akira's plate was pretty big, and he couldn't finish it. Akira really liked their mashed potatoes. After they finished, they went to IKEA and walked around there looking at stuff and played around, they had a lot fun. Then they got out from the Avenues and went to Salmiya beach walked around over there. After that they went to Midori's place, they stayed at the stairs for a bit and started talking and having their private times, then there was a door sound just opened from the ground floor. Midori panicked like always and started running upstairs, the footsteps sound didn't stop until it reached the second floor, and they were sitting between the second and the third floor. Then Akira saw the guy still coming up, and Akira suddenly held Midori's hand and got out at the third floor, and he didn't know what to do. Then they were looking around for him, but they never saw him again, they panicked and got in Midori's place. Akira and Midori stayed for a bit, and then Midori offered Akira to play chess with him. The first game Midori won the battle, the second game Akira won the battle, then Midori was telling Akira that her sister Kana is really good at chess, Akira wanted to try to play with her, but Midori wanted to be in a one team with Akira. So Kana was playing against both of Akira and Midori, and Kana won the game. Akira and Midori were both losers at that game, then Kana was bragging "I even won against the both of you!" Akira laughed at himself being a loser.

Chapter XXIV (Midori's Birthday Presents):

Few days later, Akira had to go to Oscar's birthday and hang out with him and the guys over his place. Oscar is Akira's old friend and somehow Midori's mutual friend, they knew each other somehow. But Oscar canceled the party because of the weather, it was sandstorm. Then Akira had to go out with his other friends, but he wants to hang out with Midori. The guys that Akira was hanging out with were going to Marina Mall where he doesn't want to be there. So Akira left them and hung out with Midori until the guys call Akira. Akira and Midori went to Sultan Center because she was upset because of her sisters. So Akira got some snacks for Midori, and they were walking around inside. Akira got himself a Harley Davidson Fat Boy toy, he was really happy about it, but unfortunately Akira's friends called and he had to go back and pick them up. Akira wasted his day for nothing and he wished if he asked Midori to go out in the first place, then Midori started to fuss because it was really short hang out and thought it was rude, Akira never stopped apologizing that day. Next day, Akira and Midori went to Hard Rock Café, and they met a nice waiter called Julias. Akira and Midori talked about lots of stuff and they shared a lot of stuff that happened to them. Before leaving, Akira wanted to get a dessert that he haven't got for a really long time, so he ordered one of his favorites, hot fudge brownie, but of course they attacked the dessert. Then they finished from Hard Rock Café and went to Sultan Center. Akira and Midori walked around, and Midori stood at the music box section, she was having fun over there. Akira got 2 of them, one with Happy Birthday music, and the other one was Greensleeves so Midori won't just stay there forever, because Midori stood there for like an hour. Then they got some snacks and we went back to Akira's car, Akira gave Midori the Happy Birthday music box as her birthday present, it was late but he had to give her something. Midori was really happy about it, then Akira had to give up the Greensleeves for her also, he wanted it, but he could give her anything. And then they both went to Midori's place. They were scared to stay in the stairs since that man walked in the stairs, so they went inside Midori's place for safety. They stayed for a bit, played chess again and then everyone else was asleep. They tried to go out and stay at the stairs, but Masumi didn't let them, she was scared to get in trouble and afraid that the same person would appear and make fuss about them. So they stayed put inside until everyone was asleep again. Akira and Midori were very quiet and had their private time in the living area.

Chapter XXV (Midori's Siblings):

Days later, there was this time where Midori was confused whether she goes out with Akira or her friends Bryan and Lea, because it's their birthday. Akira and Midori talked about it until afternoon, then Akira gave up and told Midori to go out with them. So she went out with them and she felt bad, Akira felt disappointed and really bad as well, he took the hard times because he didn't want Midori's friends to have it. Then there was this day Akira and Midori wanted to watch a movie at Midori's place, they agreed to watch Gone In 60 Seconds. So Midori got her sister's laptop and they started to watch the movie, but the internet was really slow, and Akira gave up and told Midori that he's going to get his laptop and it might be faster. So he went downstairs to his car and got his laptop then came back upstairs. Akira was panting and got little tired. Midori was shocked that why he was panting, Akira told her that he ran to his car without using the elevator, it was worth it. So they started to watch the movie on his laptop, but it was also slow, they didn't care so they watched it. The movie finished hours later, because the internet was really slow and it took too long to load, Midori really loved the movie, and everyone was asleep by then except for Hikari, because she was out with her boyfriend Roland. Akira and Midori stayed in the living area so dark but they were having their privacy time, don't worry, nothing sexual, they were just cuddling most of the times, and they were kissing. Akira and Midori have started to hang out at her place those days instead. But there was this one day Akira went to Midori's place and found out that Hikari was in the living area, and she was being too noisy. So Akira and Midori started to watch a movie called Just Friends, and they were laughing a lot, they were having a lot of fun over there except for Hikari being so mean around Midori. Akira didn't like her attitude at all, and he doesn't know why. He sees Masumi blaming it on Midori, she didn't do anything at all, then Midori got angry and Akira wanted to comfort Midori but not in front Hikari, Midori didn't want anyone to know about their relationship, so Akira respects her and didn't do anything, but he really wants to comfort her. So he asked Midori if they could stay outside at the stairs, they were scared about that same guy, and Masumi doesn't let them go out. Then Akira have convinced Midori to go outside with him and stay there for a while. Hikari and her attitude was trying to kick Akira out because of what she's saying, she keeps saying that she's very busy and wanted to sleep in the living area, she didn't even sleep in the living area. So Midori wanted to piss Hikari off, so she wore her hoodie and her jacket and went outside with Akira. They stayed at the stairs and Akira tried to comfort Midori, that time they stayed at the stairs for too long, they stayed there until 4 AM. They were having their private times and seemed like it made Midori happy and cheerful. Akira was so glad and so happy for her. Next day, Akira and Midori started to watch the first movie, it was Detroit Rock City. They were having a lot of fun, and Midori was so cute when she saw the awkward stuff in the movie, Akira was laughing, and Midori liked the movie. Then Midori wanted to watch another movie, and they watched Joe's Apartment. Midori really loved the movie because she thought those roaches were really cute. Then when it was late, Akira had to leave but, they were sitting on the stairs once again having their privacy time again. Next day, Akira picked Midori up and went straight to Pepper's Pizza at Holiday Inn in Salmiya. They ordered some pizza with beef, spicy chicken and corn. It was really big, but they kind of ate the whole pizza and left 2 slices. Then they had banana split for their dessert, Akira didn't like their drinks because there was no ice on their drinks and didn't have any ice at all, even Midori's. They finished somehow, then they went to Salmiya beach, but they didn't get out of the car, because it was really cold outside and it was kind of too late for them to go out. So they returned to Midori's place and stayed there. Then Midori tried to call Masumi and ask her if Akira can stay inside her place, Masumi told her to call Hikari and Junichi. Midori tried to talk to Hikari, but she was being too noisy. Then Midori tried to talk to Junichi, and he was also being noisy. Akira told Midori that it doesn't matter if they were going to be like that, so they stayed at the stairs as usual, they talked about some stuff.

Chapter XXVI (Midori's Main Birthday Present):

There was this day where Akira had to go and make a photo shoot for Bryan and Lea's project, and Akira was sleepy at that time, but he went to do the work. He went with Midori, so they all did photo shoot at Bryan's place for the project and also went to the seaside. Akira also took some shots of Midori and she doesn't know about it. After they finished that in the evening, the four of them went to eat from KFC, then Akira was confused whether he goes home and sleep or stay with Midori, he was really tired. Akira took Bryan and Lea home and then he went to his place with Midori, they decided to sleep in Akira's room. Akira was trying to rest, so he put his arm around Midori in bed and they were both getting warmer. They were watching TV for a bit, and they were showing a movie called Dodgeball. Then Akira tried to go back to sleep again, and Midori put her arm around Akira and started rubbing his back, Akira fell asleep for almost 30 minutes and then the both of them were half asleep. They didn't sleep that much, but Akira had a good rest, then he had to take Midori home at late night. Akira got his prize from his institute because he got an A+. Once he got the money, he remembered that Midori wants to buy an MP3 player for herself, but he didn't know what to get for her. He was thinking of a new phone with a music player and a camera, or an iPod Nano, but they were all expensive. There was this one day where he went out with Sage, he talked to him about the prize money and wanted to get a present for Midori. Sage suggested him an iPod Touch, Akira thought that was the best idea, so she can also play games on it. So Akira and Sage went to Rihab Complex and bought one for Midori. After that, Sage had to go somewhere else and Akira went to Midori's place without her knowing. When he's there, he asked Midori to come out to the stairs. Midori didn't believe that Akira was outside, so he just rang the door. Midori was surprised and she was like "Ring the door again!?" and he did. Midori was really surprised, and she went out to the stairs. Akira told Midori "I know that it was too late for your birthday, but I got something for you" Midori was surprised and she was like "What is it?" Akira replied "You said that you wanted an MP3 player, so I got you something better" then he gave her the iPod Touch and Midori was very shocked and felt really bad that Akira wasted his money for her, but she very excited. Akira didn't mind getting anything for her. Then Midori unboxed it and kept everything in the box, she didn't throw a thing, and they also went to hang out at the seaside after that.

Chapter XXVII (Akira's Welding Competition):

March 2011, Akira had to travel to Oman for his welding competition. Akira really wished Midori was there with him, because Akira thought it was really amazing country. They missed each other and they were talking on the phone every day, or more like every hour. Akira did his best to be the best, but he was placed the 3rd. Before Akira left Kuwait, he went to the souvenir store and bought a lot of stuff with the money that they gave him for his prize. Somehow Akira told Midori that he couldn't come, because there was a demonstration going on over there and needed at least a week to come back. Akira was talking to Midori on messenger, which was at the same day that he was coming back. So he made a prank to Midori and told her that he was going to sleep and might wake up 8 hours later. Akira told Masumi the truth and that he was going to prank Midori. Once he comes back to Kuwait, he will stay with his family for at least 1 or 2 hours. Akira thought it was a bad time to go back to Kuwait, because it was raining really hard in Kuwait and it was clear weather in Oman. They had some turbulences while they were on the plane, but thankfully the rain was light once Akira arrived to Kuwait. So once Akira arrived, he gave all the souvenirs to his family and talked to them about what happened over there in Oman and other stuff. Then Akira had to go to Midori to surprise her. He called Masumi and told her that he's coming and the plan to surprise Midori, he told her that he will knock the door and pretend to be Junichi. Once Akira arrived, he turned on his laptop and was talking to Midori on messenger and told her that he's still in the hotel and the demonstration was getting worse over there, and Midori was worried. Then all of a sudden, Akira knocked on the door. Masumi told Midori to open the door for Junichi, and once Midori opened the door, she saw Akira's face and shouted "Oi!" and slammed the door on his face. Akira and Masumi was laughing, Midori was really surprised by that time. And then Akira asked Midori "Why did you slam the door at my face?" Midori said "Because I thought it was Junichi, and I wasn't wearing my pants!" Akira laughed and he was so happy that his plans worked. That day, they started to watch some movie on Akira's laptop, of course at late night. Everyone was asleep, Akira and Midori were cuddling on the sofa, but somehow Akira fell asleep. He woke up in the morning seeing Midori was sleeping on his shoulder. Akira thought that she was very cute and had the best feeling ever, but they got into trouble when Masumi woke up and saw them like that. But Akira and Midori were just laughing and making fun, then Akira started to sleep over their place whenever he comes over.

Chapter XXVIII (Akira's Favorite Birthday Party):

On 27th of April, it was Akira's birthday. Of course he wants to spend it with Midori, and he went out with her on that day and went to Sultan Center with her to get some snacks and other stuff. After that they went to Midori's place, Akira began to call it home, whenever he's with Midori he usually say "Let's go home" considering her place. When they were at Midori's place, they were watching some movie. Akira expected a surprise from Midori, so while they were watching, Masumi brought a chocolate cake to the living area and wanted both Midori and Akira to come there, Akira didn't want to because he was pretty embarrassed. Masumi also called out Rihoko and Kana too, Akira got more embarrassed and he seriously doesn't want to go, but Midori forced him to come by pulling his arm. Once he's at the living area, everyone began singing Happy Birthday song, Akira was extremely embarrassed and doesn't know what to do, and he just kept smiling. Then Akira blew on the cake and made a special wish for himself and Midori. After that they started to eat dinner and the cake, Akira really had fun that day. Midori's family made one of the best birthdays ever for him, he had one of the most amazing moments in his life, and he'll never forget that day.

Chapter XXIX (Cheating, or Not?):

On May, Akira was seeing some stuff that he doesn't really like about the guy that hangs out with Midori. Akira had feelings that the guy will do something to her, not bad to her, but bad to the relationship. Akira then warned Midori about him, he was having feelings that he could do something bad about the relationship. But Midori never listened, and she just thought that Akira should trust her. Akira trusts her, but he doesn't trust that guy. Then one day Midori hung out with the guy that Akira warned her from, but she never listened, and she was just saying that he was just a friend to her. Akira got mad, because Midori never listened to him, so he started to fuss about him. It was surprising that Midori was defending her friend from Akira. Akira got angry and just went off from her. Akira already knows Midori's e-mail and password for Facebook, so he wanted to check what was going on between them. Akira never did that before, but he just wanted to make sure. Unfortunately he found something that he couldn't believe it himself. There was this new message for Midori from the guy that she hung out with. The message was saying "I had the most amazing thing, when we kissed in the rain!" when Akira read that Midori and the guy kissed, he have raged himself and really wanted to kill that guy, which was the moment where it messed up everything. Akira was furiously jealous and totally distrusted Midori. Midori started to hide stuff from Akira, Akira texted her that he knows about her kissing another guy, where she didn't know what she received on Facebook. That was the moment where Akira believed that it will never work out, and he just wanted to give up. Midori was like "I don't know where you heard that from and don't know what you're talking about" Akira got madder because she was obviously lying. Once he told her that he read the message on Facebook, Midori started to change it and told Akira "Listen, we were just jet skiing. He was the one who attacked me and kissed me" Akira didn't know if it was the truth or not, so he kept trying to lay out the truth from her, but it was all the same response. Akira knows that when Midori lies, she keeps repeating what she says until Akira has to believe it, unless Akira expose the truth and prove it to her, then Midori would start to tell the truth. Midori started to be afraid of Akira and hide stuff from him, she just won't lay out the truth no matter what. Then Akira told her that he just want to give up on her, because she didn't listen to him in the first place. Midori began to cry and didn't want Akira to leave, it was her fault not to listen to Akira and kept lying to him, but Akira gave her a chance which he shouldn't, because that was almost cheating. Akira trusted her again, but he still doesn't know the full truth about what happened if she backed off or went for it. Then everything went back again to normal, almost normal, things changed to Akira. Then one of those days, it was Hikari's birthday. Akira, Midori, Roland and 2 more of Hikari's friends were invited to her birthday party at a restaurant in Holiday Inn. Akira was really shy that day, he doesn't know who the 2 friends were, and he couldn't do anything nice to Midori, because almost everyone was there in front of him. Akira already ate and he wasn't really hungry, so all he ordered was an ice tea. The rest ordered big plates of beef, chicken and fries, but Akira had fun anyways. He felt happy that he was invited, he knows that it wasn't Hikari who invited him, but it was Midori who told Hikari to invite him.

Chapter XXX (Midori's Vacation):

A month later, Midori and her family were going to travel to Japan to her family. Akira took them to the airport, not all of them, but it was Akira, Midori, Masumi, Rihoko and Kana in Akira's car. And Green was also there, he kind of became Hikari's best friend which pisses Akira's off, because he used to be Midori's best friend and somehow he sold her out. Green took Junichi and Hikari in his car, Frank was also with them. When they arrived, Akira dropped them at the departure section, and then went with Midori to look for parking. After they parked, they went to Starbucks, and they were having fun over there. After Midori and her family left, Akira felt really lonely, and he missing her like crazy. But he was glad that Midori was having fun over there, though he wanted to be there and have fun with her. Akira was also glad that she traveled during Ramadan, so he can have better prayers during the holy month. They started to talk on messenger when Midori was there, but she couldn't get online that much, because there wasn't much internet around her. There was this one day where Akira got mad at Midori, because she tried some alcohol and ate pork, Akira didn't want Midori to do Haram stuff over there, he couldn't believe what she did, because they are both sins. Midori started to fuss that it was just a try, and she ate pork because she thought she would get sick if she didn't have any protein. Eating pork might make her sick anytime. A month later, Midori and her family came back in the morning. It was still Ramadan and Akira was fasting, he doesn't really go out during the day in Ramadan, but he did for them. So Akira picked them up with Green again, with the same pattern when Akira dropped them to the airport. After they all arrived to Midori's place, her sister Hikari was really annoying Akira, bothering him and making fun out of him. Akira got souvenirs from them, he got a t-shirt where Midori picked it herself, and she also brought a bracelet for Akira to wear most of the times, and some key chains, Akira felt happy and special. Then Midori and Akira both went to the stairs sat and talked over there, and got rid of Hikari's annoying attitude. After that, everyone wants to go to Sultan Center, but Akira wanted to go home and try to relax. After they got out of the stairs, everyone saw Akira and Midori getting out from the stairs, so they started to make fun like they were doing some bad stuff in the stairs, it pissed Akira and Midori off. Then they all left with Green to Sultan Center.

Chapter XXXI (Akira Travels):

Months later until October 2011, Akira was going to travel to Japan with his mom and his little sister for 10 days. Akira's mom had some work to do over there for their house, his mom had to pay the bills for the house and wanted to see her family. Before they went to the airport, Akira posted a private invitation on Facebook to the airport when he travels. Akira invited most of his friends, and he wished that Midori would come, so he invited Nathan also and told him to pick up Midori and come to the airport. Akira stayed with his friends for a bit in the airport, and then he went to hang out with Midori alone for a while. Akira's parents called and told him that they were going to board now, Akira told all his friends to come by the departure area. Once Akira was there, all his friends gave him on group hug that made Akira suffocate, then Akira gave Midori one last hug and left. Akira really wanted Midori to come with them, because it won't be fun without Midori over there. When Akira arrived Japan, he tried to turn on his phone. Somehow Akira's phone worked but connected with another carrier, it was Akira's first time to see that happening. Then Akira got a phone call from one of his classmates, when Akira picked up, his classmate said "Hey Akira, where are you? Why don't you come by the café? All the classmates are here except for you" Akira was like "Are you kidding me? I'm at Tokyo's airport, I just arrived" then he was laughing at his classmate and talked for a bit. Then Akira tried to call his step sister, and it worked, he told her that he was at the immigration section and it was crowded. Once he saw his step sister, he hugged her so tightly that he missed her so much, and he was shocked at his 9 year old niece that she grew bigger! But he was disappointed, because she forgot how to speak Arabic. Akira tried his best to have fun with his step sister in Japan. Akira did have a lot of fun going here and there, but he really wished that Midori would be there with him. He wanted to take her to a lot of places over there, and have their journey and vacation. After Akira came back, Midori got the most souvenirs from Akira, he got a lot of stuff. So he got like 3 t-shirts, a bag with a guitar shaped, a bracelet, and especially the necklace, it has Akira's face on it. And Akira made one for himself with Midori's face on it.

Chapter XXXII (Midori's Driving Experience):

There was this day where Midori was going to Dubai for a competition, and Akira didn't want Midori to go, because he was going to miss her a lot and wanted her to stay here in Kuwait with him, he never wanted her to leave. It was only a week, but he couldn't stand it and he wanted her to stay with him. But she went anyway with Hikari and some colleague and won the 2nd place. On November, there was this one day where Akira and Midori went to Sultan Center to get snacks for their movie night as usual, but Akira decided to see Midori driving. He stopped at her place's parking lot, and got out of the car. Midori was like "Where are you going?" then Akira opened Midori's door and told her "Get out, you drive" Midori was like "WHAAAAT!? NOOO!" and acting like a baby crying out loud. Akira was laughing at her and he wanted to teach her how to drive. When she got in the driver's seat, she was still acting like a baby. Akira was still laughing at her and he tried to instruct her. Akira found out that she doesn't know about driving at all! He tried to tell her to do this and that, but he found out that Midori was really really bad at driving. He tried to teach her how to park here and there, but she keeps on hitting the pavement, and Akira was like "MY CAR!" she usually takes a big round so she can park the car. Then Akira told her to stop the car, and then he got in the driver's seat instead and told her "This is how you drive!" and Midori was like "Hmf!" Akira laughed at her and started to make fun of her. After they went to her place, Midori started to brag to her family "I drove Akira's car! Woohoo!" and Akira was like "And she suck at it!" then Midori was like "Shut up!" and they were all laughing.

Chapter XXXIII (Akira's Best Christmas Party):

In Christmas 2011, Akira came to Midori's place and stayed downstairs in his car and didn't want to come up, because everyone was there and Roland was there as well. But Akira came up anyways and started to celebrate with them. Akira, as usual he was shy, he got some present for Midori. They were all having a feast, and Masumi cooked turkey for all of them. It was Akira's first time to eat turkey, and he loved it a lot. Then all of them started to eat some chocolate cake and drinking some milk, but Hikari was drinking coffee instead. On Christmas Eve, they all opened their presents, except for Midori, she was the last to open it. Once she opened it, she opened it in front of her family, finding out that Akira got a new iPhone 4S for her. That was like the most expensive thing that Akira have ever spent for Midori. Akira thought that she needed a new phone, and Akira got her what he wanted to give her. Midori was very happy that she kissed Akira on the cheek in front of her family, and that made Akira extremely happy! After everyone opened their presents, there were few more presents. So they wanted to play a game, it was a dice game, there were types of numbers, and the bigger number can steal from the other. So they started to play dices and whoever wins, they get one present. Akira wanted to win the M&M's, but Junichi won that one already, and then Akira won mini Bounties. Then Akira traded with Junichi, because he never liked Bounty. They had a lot of fun, and Akira really wished to do that again.

Chapter XXXIV (Not a Very Good New Year):

In the New Years Eve of 2012, Akira and Midori got into a bigger problem. Midori started to do some evil stuff with one of her friends called Hilda. Hilda was a crazy person who do some evil stuff, like putting spells and speaking to a demon. Midori somehow got interested and started to do stuff with her. Akira found out when he entered her messenger and saw the conversation between Midori and Hilda. Akira actually found a lot of stuff that he couldn't believe. Akira didn't even talk to her about it yet, he didn't even tell her that he read their conversation. So Akira started to act like he had a dream about Midori doing evil stuff, so he told her that he had a really bad dream and was having a really bad feeling on her messenger. Akira was online on her messenger as well trying to see what was going on, Midori replied to Akira like nothing is happening at all. Akira tried to act like worrying, and Midori didn't even bother to call Akira to check what's going on. Hours later, Akira called Midori and told her the truth that he saw some stuff that Midori was doing with Hilda and he didn't like it. Midori started to act like she doesn't know what Akira was talking about, Midori was not listening to Akira at all, and she was ignoring him. Since the start of 2012, Akira started to assume Midori and distrust her in the relationship. It was proven enough that she was hiding stuff from Akira, Akira lost trust. Then Midori kept acting like she doesn't know anything about what she was doing with Hilda. Akira told her that these were really bad things for her and him, but Midori was so stupid that she pretends like it's nothing wrong to do those kind of stuff. Akira was extremely angry, but Midori was still ignoring him. Then Akira wanted to break up with her, because he doesn't want to involve in the evil stuff. Akira was very strict in his religion and not on planning on doing bad things for himself nor his life. Midori was trying to talk to Akira and explain about what was going on, Akira ignored her but he told her "If you left all what you're doing and Hilda, I'll see what I can do" that was the last thing he said. Akira's best friends Willard and Bolt also had similar problems with their girlfriends, they wanted to change their numbers, so they all went to Sharq to get new phone numbers. Akira wanted one as well, because he was annoyed by Midori's calls and text messages, so he got one also. Then on the 16th of January, Midori told Akira that she left Hilda and the other stuff, Akira was trying to accept her back in the relationship, so he gave her another chance. On the 23rd of January, Akira still don't trust Midori, so he entered her other e-mail to see if she was still talking Hilda or not. Unfortunately she was still talking to Hilda. Akira started to ask "Do you still do the stuff?" Midori said no, then Akira asked "Do you still talk to Hilda?" Midori replied "No, I told you already. Why don't you trust me?" Akira tried so hard to make her tell the truth, but Midori kept acting like she doesn't know what Akira was talking about. Hours later, Akira told her that he already saw that she still talks to Hilda. Midori hesitated and stayed quite for few seconds. Midori then told him the truth, and Akira was like "Now that's the truth, why do you keep on lying to me?" Midori keeps saying "Nothing was wrong going on!" they argued again and again and then Akira wanted a proof from Midori that she keeps away from Hilda, then Midori showed him a message that she already left Hilda and the other stuff, then they came back together again.

Chapter XXXV (Midori's Birthday & Never Behaves):

On the 30th of January, Midori's birthday. Akira went to get a new phone number for Midori's iPhone 4S, because she didn't want to cut her old SIM card, because it was bought by her father who passed away. Akira went to get a nice number with her for her birthday, but Akira was thinking that wasn't enough, he wants to get something else. Masumi talked to Akira in private, and Akira was like "You read my mind" she told him about getting an ice cream cake for Midori's birthday. After Akira dropped Midori home, first he went to Sultan Center to get a present for Midori, and he got a special one and it was the last piece. Then he went to Marble Slab and got some mango ice cream cake for her, it did cost a lot to Akira, but he would waste his car just for Midori, and Midori knows that. Akira left the present in the car, and thought of giving it to her at the last minute, and Midori didn't know where Akira went. After Akira came back, he brought up the cake with him, Midori still doesn't know what it was. Masumi told Midori to get changed into a better dress. After that, Midori came with a surprise cake and everyone was there celebrating her birthday. Akira was very happy for her, and he had fun with her family. After everyone's asleep, Akira was still discussing Midori about her talking to Hilda, because he saw Hilda's name on Midori's phone, and Akira was really disappointed. But Akira also made it up with her and told her that he was going out to get some girl to meet her, and Midori said "OK" in a sad way. After Akira came back, he brought the girl with him and told Midori to come to meet the girl by the door. Once she came, Akira was like "Midori, meet Marie" and he gave her a stuffed animal Marie from the Aristocats. Midori started to hug Marie so hard like a kid and didn't want to let her go. Akira was very happy that she liked it, and then they started to take photos of themselves with Marie.

Chapter XXXVI (Akira's Broken Heart):

First of February, when Akira and Midori hung out, Akira started to play with Midori's hair and wanted to make it like Yotsuba's hair, one of Akira's favorite mangas. Akira actually made Midori's hair look exactly like Yotsuba's hair, and he thought that she was really cute with that kind of hair. In the middle of February, somehow Akira saw some hidden stuff from Midori again, that she was still talking to Hilda and demon stuff. After what all happened in the beginning of 2012, Akira surely distrusted Midori, and he knows that she hides stuff from him. There was this one day where Akira slept over at Midori's place. One time he woke up and went through Midori's iPhone, he saw her still talking to Hilda on a secret e-mail that Akira don't know about, he saw a lot of stuff. While Midori was still sleeping, Akira panicked and woke her up, and he told her "Midori, I don't really feel good. I need to go home now" somehow Midori did not worry, she just let him leave. Akira left with a burning fire in his heart and really angry, he never talked to Midori again after that. Few days later, Midori called Akira and was asking what was wrong, Akira told her "Midori, you are still talking to Hilda and doing those stuff" and Midori once again, she acted all cool and like she doesn't know what he was talking about and being all stupid about it. Akira told Midori "Midori, I saw everything. You were hiding another e-mail from me that I don't even know about. I saw it on your phone" Akira never got this angry before, he started to shout at her on the phone. While Akire was shouting, he said "Why do you keep lying to me, and why do you keep hiding stuff from me? Don't you dare lie to me, Midori! Don't you dare! Tell me the truth right now!" Midori replied "I was afraid! OK!? I was afraid of you!" then Akira said "Why would you be afraid of me if I was trying to protect you?" Midori replied "That's because you don't trust me!" they weren't arguing for hours, they were actually arguing for days, they were arguing until the end of February. Then Akira told Midori "Midori, that's enough. I am breaking up with you and no more chances. I gave you like many chances in 1 month, and you are not behaving. It's the end of us" and that time Akira was really heartbroken, and he didn't have a choice, he did it for his own good and future. Akira tried so hard to move on, he was forcing himself not to think about Midori, he couldn't. So Akira continued on checking her e-mails and Facebook to check on her, and that was his only way to see what was going on with her, but she was still talking to Hilda, and she was still doing those stuff. 1 to 2 weeks later, Akira had a photo shooting job in one of the events with motorbikes and exotic cars. While Akira was there, he got a call from a strange number. Once Akira picked up the phone, there was a girl talking in Arabic. Akira is half Kuwaiti, so he knows Arabic as well, so he was like "Who is this?" and the girl replied "This is Hilda, Midori's friend" then Akira was like "What do you want?" Hilda started to explain Midori's feelings around Akira and what was going on with her in those days. Akira was pretty sure that Midori was the one who told her to call him and tell him what she feels around him. Then Akira started to explain how she feels about himself and what really happened between him and Midori, he was letting out all the truth to Hilda so Midori won't like to her. Akira doesn't even know if Midori lied to Hilda or not, but Midori did lie to Hilda. Hilda was like "Midori kept changing her e-mails, because there was some hacker hacking in to her e-mails" and Akira was like "No, that's not the truth, she lied to you. I was the one who was entering around her e-mails. She told you that because she doesn't want to leave you" then Hilda said "If you want me to stop talking to Midori, then I will for her sake. I don't want her to feel that way all her life, she can't live without you, you know!?" Akira was just being neutral about it, but he decided to give her one more chance, but he was still not trusting her, and knows that she still talks to Hilda.

Chapter XXXVII (Akira's Birthday Like a Family):

On the 27th of April, Akira's birthday. Midori and her mom decided to take Akira to Holiday Inn for Akira's birthday party. Akira knew what they were planning to do, and he was very nervous and embarrassed. It was Midori, Masumi, Akira and Kana. Masumi told Akira that he could order whatever he wants, Akira decided to try ribs that they have, and everyone else ordered some other food. When the order came, everyone was surprise at Akira's ribs, it was huge and there was no way that he could finish it, it was like 3 portions but stuck together. After everyone ate, Masumi said that she was going to the bathroom. Akira knew that she wasn't going to the bathroom, he knows that she was going to tell the people who work there to sing a Happy Birthday song to Akira. When she came back, 5 minutes later, all the people who works there came around Akira and sang a Happy Birthday song to Akira, but he didn't know that they brought his favorite fruit mango birthday cake. Akira was very embarrassed, but he had a blast that time. Akira was really happy, and everyone made his day.

Chapter XXXVIII (Hello, Akira's Family):

One day, Akira's step sister was coming back from Japan with her daughter. Akira couldn't wait for her to come. Akira's parents told him to do all the Visa work for his step sister, but he never done something like that before. So Akira took Bolt and Gallagher with him to the airport, so they can help him out. While Akira booking a ticket for his step sister and his niece, he chose seats next to the windows, he knows that they would love it. When Akira's step sister came back from Japan, Akira was extremely happy that she came around, he couldn't wait to introduce her to Midori. One day, Akira wanted to bring Midori to his place to meet the whole family, including his step sister. Once Akira brought Midori to his place, Midori was playing with Akira's dogs as usual, and she was having a lot of fun. After she came inside, Akira took Midori to the lounge downstairs, then he called his mom and both of his sisters to the lounge to meet Midori. Akira's little sister was schmoozing around Midori and talks a lot. Akira's mom and his step sister thought Midori was very pretty, and Akira was happy about it. Akira wanted to introduce Midori to his dad, but his dad refused to come downstairs, so he brought Midori upstairs to meet him. When he arrived to his dad's room, he knocked on the door and said "Hello, meet Midori" Akira's dad was just smiling and said hi to her, Akira thought that was funny, and Midori was pretty embarrassed. Then they went back downstairs to the lounge and started talking. Then Akira decided to order from KFC, so they ordered and ate in the lounge, and they were watching TRON Legacy. While they were watching, Akira's middle brother came in and was surprised that there was a girl in the house, then he came in and watched the movie with all of them. After the movie finished, everyone went to sleep, and Akira's middle brother went out with his friends, except for Akira and Midori were in the lounge alone. So they started to watch another movie, and they were having their private times as usual whenever they're alone. There was this one day where Akira wanted to take his step sister to the Avenues to show her around, so Midori came along, Akira was very happy about it, and in the end they all went to eat at Johnny Rockets.

Chapter XXXIX (No More Lies):

Akira's step sister didn't stay too long, she just stayed for one month and a half, Akira wasn't happy about it, he wanted her to stay there with the family forever. A month later, it was Akira's little sister's birthday. Akira's mom decided to take Akira's little sister to a restaurant to celebrate her birthday. So Akira brought Midori along with him, and he wanted Midori to get along with the family. So Akira was with his mom, little sister and Midori in one car, and then Akira's 2 little brothers came later on, but their dad didn't want to go, because he hate malls, so he stayed home. Akira was the one who paid everything, and Akira's little sister was very happy, because she haven't had that kind of birthday before. Midori was pretty shy and didn't speak much, but Akira tried to force her to talk and asking her questions to answer his mom and other things. Later on, all of them went home, but Akira and Midori went to hang out somewhere else. Days later, Akira wanted to go to the movies with Midori. Akira went to pick up Midori in the afternoon, Midori didn't know what movie it was. Akira already bought the tickets and didn't tell Midori what it was, he wanted to surprise her. When they got in, they started the movie, and the intro began with spider webs around, and then Midori asked "Is that Spider-Man?" and then all of a sudden, The Amazing Spider-Man name appeared on the screen, and Midori was like "I knew it I knew it!" and Akira was smiling because he was happy about it, he know that she would like it. One day, once again, Akira found more stuff in Midori's university e-mail, that she saved every magic books and demons stuff inside. Also, she has this one friend called Holms, she was introduced by Hilda. Akira got really tired of those things, and he started to argue more than ever with Midori about it. As Akira expected, Midori started to act like she doesn't know anything. Akira knows Midori well, he knows when she's lying and when she's not. So Akira tried his best to make Midori tell the truth by herself, but it was no use at all, Midori usually tries to make Akira believe her lies. Then Akira had no choice but to prove it to her, then Midori kept saying that Holms was a crazy person and she feels bad for him and other stuff. Midori met Holms long time ago, and also she had a crush on him when Akira left her that time, she thought that it would help her heal from her depression. Akira got really angry about all of that, she keeps hiding stuff from Akira and lying to him everytime. Akira tried to leave her again. Then Midori decided to leave all of them again, but Akira still don't trust Midori, she did that more than once, and he knows that she will keep on doing that forever and will never stop. Midori tried to talk to Holms on Facebook to stop talking to her, but Holms wasn't listening to her, he was just saying "Now release your anger, release all of them" but that pissed Akira off. So Akira went online through his account and talked to him, he told him to leave Midori alone. Somehow Holms was glad that he talked to Akira, they talked for almost an hour. Akira thought this guy was really crazy, and he doesn't know how Midori became friends with those kind of people. Also Holms tried to befriend Akira, Akira was pretty annoyed, so he gave him one last message and blocked him off. Then Akira talked to Midori, and he told her the whole story about what happened between him and Holms. However, Akira is aware that she still talks to them, but he has to find another way to find out how and where they are contacting each other.

Chapter XL (2 Surprises at the Same Time):

On August, Masumi and Kana wanted to go to 360. They wanted to look around the mall, because they've never been there before, so it was their first time to go there. Once Akira, Midori, Masumi and Kana arrived, there was this time where they were looking at watches at Jaeger LeCoultre boutique. It was Akira's first time to see them, Akira started to ask everyone "Can anyone read that?" they were all trying to pronounce it, but none of them did pronounce it well, and Akira couldn't either. And somehow Akira saw on their screen from the inside, they were putting some weird looking watch, and Akira was like "I got to check that out someday" and that time Akira started to get very interested in watches. After that, they started to walk around until they reached Cartier boutique and walked inside, and Akira was like "Are we allowed to go inside just like that and I look like this?" because Akira looked so suspicious in those kind of place, he wasn't wearing anything formal or casual, he looked like a gang with his XL t-shirt and baggy pants. Masumi was looking at a bag at Cartier boutique and she really liked it, the price was extremely expensive, but Akira was thinking in his mind "I will get that for her someday" and he was serious about getting it for her in an occasion day. Then all of them went to Toys R Us downstairs, and Akira was looking at motorbike toys. There was this bike that Akira wanted to get, but he didn't. Because in his mind he wanted to get something for Midori secretly. After that, Akira told Midori that he was going to the bathroom. When Akira left, he went to the horse toys section and got a horse rider for Midori, and he wanted to pay for it as fast as he can. While he was waiting at the cashier, Akira saw Masumi was there at the cashier as well, Masmi was asking Akira "What are you doing here?" then Akira told her that he wanted to buy the horse rider for Midori, and he doesn't want to tell her. Then Masumi told Akira that he can give it to her and buys it for Akira secretly. Akira gave the toy and the money to Masumi then he went back to Midori and told her that he couldn't find the bathroom, and Midori was like question marks on her head. Masumi and Kana went to Marks & Spencer, and Akira and Midori were walking around Geant, and they looking for more motorbikes, but they didn't find anything, so they were walking around here and there. After they've done, Midori and Akira went to Marks & Spencer to meet Masumi and Kana. Masumi got a frozen apple pie, and she was trying to give the money change to Akira. Masumi was telling Akira "Here's money for the parking lot" Akira and Masumi were both like "Huh?" Akira didn't know what the money was for, and then minutes later Akira realized that Masumi bought the toy with his money. After that, everyone went to Midori's place, and then Akira was like "Let me park, then I will follow you guys up later" then when Akira came up, Masumi gave Akira the bag with a card on it. Akira told Midori that he needs a pen and will be right back. Then Akira went to the bathroom, and he was writing on the card. After he came out, Akira gave the bag to Midori and she was like "WHAAAAA!?" then she ran to her room and ALSO gave Akira a bag and he was also like "WHAAAAA!?" and once Midori open the box, and it was the horse and the rider. Akira knew what was in Midori's box, she got him the motorbike that Akira wanted, and it was Akira's funniest day ever in 2012.

Chapter XLI (Rihoko's Hit & Run):

One day, Midori went to hang out with her sister Rihoko and some friends at Marina beach. They all went there to skateboard and hang out. Then they wanted to go somewhere else far from Marina, they had to cross the main street. While they were crossing the street, Midori crossed safely. But when Rihoko crossed, there was a car driving fast and trying to turn, and then the car hit Rihoko. When Rihoko got hit, she was thrown to the pavement with a broken hand and damaged face. Everyone gathered around her trying to help her, then Midori called Junichi and told him what happened. Then they called the ambulance and took Midori, Rihoko and Junichi to the hospital. While they were still in the ambulance, Midori called Akira and told him what happened. Akira was very worried, so he went to the hospital to check them out. When Akira arrived to the hospital, he tried to call Midori, but she didn't pick up the phone. Then Akira tried to call Masumi, Masumi tried to tell Akira about what happen, but he already knows. Masumi was busy, so she told Junichi to call Akira to tell him where they were. Junichi called Akira and told him where they were, then Akira came but he couldn't get any closer, because Midori's relatives were there as well. Akira tried to call Midori many times, but she wasn't picking up at all. Akira asked Junichi where she was, Junichi told Akira that she was with Rihoko and she doesn't want Midori to leave. So Akira waited alone for Midori, then somehow he saw Midori came out from the ward, but she didn't see that Akira was standing alone. Midori came out to talk to her relatives for few seconds, then she went back inside the ward. Akira felt sad because she didn't even come to say hi or tell him about what happened, then Akira went out to have a smoke. Akira stayed outside for couple of hours and tried to call Midori since he came, but she never picked up the phone. So Akira gave up and wanted to go home, he was tired and kind of stressed because he came for nothing, but he tried to be there. Once Akira got in the highway, Midori called him and tried to tell him that they were transferring Rihoko to another hospital for bones specialist, and she tried to talk to him. Akira was like "I tried to call you to see you, but you never picked up" Midori said "Sorry. Rihoko didn't want me to leave" then Akira said "I saw you going out to talk to your relatives, but you never came to say hi" Midori was like "Yeah, because my family didn't want to get in trouble to me talking to a guy" she could've just walked out and said hi to him, but she didn't want to leave her sister. Akira got sad, because she called him when the time that Akira got out. She wanted to see him, but it was too late for her. After they all got home, Midori felt bad, because everyone was fussing to her. Her family just thought that Midori was irresponsible, Midori felt useless, and Akira wasn't helping her, because he was fussing that she didn't even come to him when he was there for her. But minutes later, Akira tried to cheer Midori up and trying to tell her that it wasn't her fault, it could be to anyone, and it was the driver's fault that was driving fast and careless.

Chapter XLII (Rihoko's Treatment):

Few days later, Junichi had to travel to the US with one of his friends for at least a month. Akira took all the family to the airport, except for Rihoko and Kana. Rihoko's face was damaged and she didn't want people to see her, she was embarrassed, and Kana just wanted to stay for her. After Junichi left, Masumi started to cry in the car, and Midori wanted to try to cheer her up, but Masumi told Midori that she was ok. One night, Rihoko had to go to the hospital for a checkup, but it was late for them. They called Akira, and he told them that the hospital is 24 hours open, but not the visiting hours. So Akira had to take them to the hospital, because there was no taxi by that time. When Akira arrived, Rihoko had to sit in the front seat, because she had a bruise on her leg, so she couldn't relax her leg in the back seat. Akira was shy when he was driving, but Midori was trying to make fun of both of them. When they arrived to the hospital, Akira didn't want to park and make all of them walk to the hospital, he insisted to get a wheelchair for Rihoko. So Akira got the wheelchair for her and all of them went straight to the office. The doctor said that they had to do an x-ray for her. While they were doing an x-ray, Akira and Midori weren't allowed to go in, so Akira told Midori that he has to go to the bathroom. After he's done, he was trying to look for them. He called Midori and asked where they were, she told him that they were back in the office. When Akira went to the office, somehow it became crowded and people were waiting in line for the office. When Rihoko and everyone got out, Akira told Rihoko "See those people? They were all worried, so they came to check on you" then everyone laughed. Rihoko's condition was recovering, so they had to go home. Akira parked far away and he couldn't find a closer parking, so he decided to push the wheelchair all the way to his car instead of coming to the door. After that, they all went home and stayed for a bit, but Akira slept over Midori's place instead, and it wasn't expected.

Chapter XLIII (Merry Christmas & A Happy New Year):

One month later, during Ramadan. Akira came to pick up Junichi from the airport with the whole family, and he just came back from the US. Junichi gave Akira lots of candies from the US and he wanted him to eat them, but Akira couldn't because it was Ramadan, and he was fasting. Akira doesn't usually go out in the day light during Ramadan, but he did for Midori and for her family's sake. Junichi also gave Akira a Chuck Norris t-shirt and some papers with sperm shaped with KG and JB's faces on them from Tenacious D's concert. Akira liked Junichi's humor and liked his presents. Before Christmas 2012, Akira and Midori went out looking for presents for Junichi, Kana and Rihoko. They drove everywhere to look for what they can. Then they went to Fantasy World in Shuwaikh to look for good toys for them. So Akira found a Magic 8 Ball for Junichi, and he thought that it was perfect for him. Then Midori was so excited to get some blowing bubbles thing for herself, and Akira got it for her. Then Akira wanted to get Jenga for all of them to play at her place, but they didn't. Akira was thinking that it was a good game to play during Christmas, since last time they played dices. After Fantasy World, they went to 360, and they wanted to get stuff for Rihoko. They went to Vans to get a beanie for her, but they saw other stuff over there and they wanted to buy something with checkers on it, but Masumi didn't let them, because she thought it was illuminati, Akira respected Masumi, so he didn't get it. Then they went to Toys R Us to get headphones for Kana, and they found this nice Skullcandy headphones with a monkey face on it. Akira thought it was really nice for Kana, there were 2 of them, one is cheaper and the other is expensive. So Akira didn't care and got the expensive one, so he won't regret it later on. Akira was really happy that all of them liked their presents by Akira's choice, but he didn't get the chance to spend the Christmas Eve with them. In the New Year's Eve of 2013, Akira was hanging out with Gallagher. It's their tradition to do it every New Year's Eve, when it's exactly 12 AM they start a song called The Final Countdown. Then Akira was still out with Gallagher, but he wanted to go and have a New Year's kiss with Midori. He went to her place to surprise her, but unfortunately she wasn't there, she was at her relative's place celebrating with her family. But Rihoko was home with her friend, and she didn't even respond to Akira when he knocked the door. Akira didn't get the chance to celebrate it with Midori that time. After the New Year's, Akira was very strict to himself and he really wants to pass his institute. So he started to go to some café with his classmate and study hard until they start their exams. Akira had more faith in God that time, and he started to pray so hard to get the best grades and the best job in the future. He even started to go to mosques more than just praying anywhere. Akira didn't go out with Midori for weeks, but he did his best, and he was the best in class.

Chapter XLIV (Midori's Favorite Birthday Present):

On 30th of January, Midori's birthday. Akira didn't know what to get for Midori, because almost everything she wants was already there for her. Akira almost got her everything, except for a dog. But somehow Akira refreshed his memories and remembered that Midori and Hikari fought over something that Midori was planning to buy one for herself. Akira thought that would be the best gift ever to get for Midori. Once he's there at the shop, he found the perfect one for her, and it was limited edition and the last piece. Then at Midori's birthday, all of Midori's family wanted to go to Hard Rock Café to celebrate her birthday. Akira took all of them to Hard Rock Café, they celebrated her birthday over there. They started to play the Happy Birthday song every 10 minutes, and Midori startles every time they sing, but it wasn't for her, there were more than one person's birthday that time. But when her time came, she was very nervous and embarrassed, and she didn't know what to do. They were going to stuff a pie on her face, and Midori was very nervous. Everyone took pictures and videos, when they stuffed the pie on her face, everyone started to laugh out loud, and Midori was very embarrassed but she was having a blast. Once when everyone got home, Akira said that he'd be right back, because he was going to get Midori's present. So Akira went downstairs and then came up with a very big box in his hands covered with his jacket, and Midori was wondering what it was. After Akira removed his jacket from it, it was a huge amplifier. Midori was like "Cool!" and she was just normal after she saw it, because she didn't know what to do with it. Then again, Akira said he'll be right back and went downstairs again to get another present. When Akira came back again, he was hiding it on his back, and Midori was very curious to know what it is. After Akira showed it to her, Midori's eyes just popped out and she was very very happy. It was an electric telecaster guitar, and Midori started to hug the guitar and jumping around like crazy. Akira thought that her reaction was really really cute. Akira remembered that she always wanted to get a guitar, so Akira got her one, but he got her a limited edition one, he didn't know what it was, but after he saw the receipt, he read that it was Avril Lavigne custom made guitar, and Midori's favorite singer is Avril Lavigne. And Midori named her guitar Gita like the anime in K-On. Akira got lucky when he got the limited edition, he was very happy that she liked it, and he was very satisfied that he bought her a guitar.

Chapter XLV (Studying, Studying, & Studying…):

Akira planned to teach Midori how to play guitar, since he knows for at least 8 years. So he was trying to teach her a song, and he did teach her the first song ever, it's called Hit or Miss by New Found Glory. One day, Akira saw Midori's accounts on some games, stories and fairytale websites, he saw her accounts and messages through those account, and she was still talking to Hilda and Holms. Midori didn't give her real word to Akira, which broke his heart. Akira started to discuss with Midori, Akira was like "Hmmm… Midori, I give up. I'm tired of asking you to stop talking to them, but I don't care anymore. You can go ahead and talk to Hilda, but I don't want to see you talking to Holms" Midori did not hesitate this time and she was just keep asking "Are you serious?" and Akira was actually serious, he didn't care anymore, he just got tired. On March, somehow Akira and Midori stopped hanging out like they used to, they hardly see each other, and they hardly talk on the phone. Akira had night institution, and Midori was very busy with her university, she was in seniors. They were hanging out like once in 2 weeks, they hang out sometimes, but they never hung out at Midori's place, because Masumi told them that her sisters or brother has British council exams. Akira never got the chance to have fun with Midori during those months that passed. On Akira's birthday, he had some midterms, but he wanted to hang out with Midori for a bit in his birthday. Akira took Midori to Al-Hamra mall to eat from Elevation Burger, it wasn't much, but he didn't want to waste his birthday studying all day long. They both got the same meal, and Akira was surprised that Midori ate her whole food. He never saw her eating her whole food before, she usually plays with them or keeps them for later. After that, they started to walk around a watch boutique, Akira's new favorite hobby, but he can afford none. After they're done hanging out, Akira told Midori that he had to go out with his classmate to study for his midterms. Midori understood and she let him go, and then he dropped her back to her place and went with his classmate to study. On May, Akira finished his whole exams and institution and graduated, but he wasn't stopping, he wanted to continue studying. Akira wanted to study Telecommunication & Navigation, he wanted to work in the airport so he can travel with Midori wherever they want. He knows that Midori would love to travel around the world, and Akira wanted to do that for her. After Akira graduated, he wanted to hang out with Midori, but Midori was still in university and she has finals. Midori couldn't go out with Akira and she couldn't even talk to him, so Akira understood her and he didn't want to bother her. When she finally finished her exams, she can finally go out with Akira, but she wasn't acting herself anymore. Akira and Midori stopped talking on messenger, they talk a little bit on Whatsapp. But on the phone, whenever Akira talks to her, Midori was either writing stories, chatting with someone else on Whatsapp, playing online role play games, or falls asleep, and it irritates Akira every time she does that. Midori started doing that since Akira got her the new iPhone 4S, or more like since she met Hilda, she changed.

Chapter XLVI (Midori's Graduation Ceremony):

One day, Akira decided to go out with Midori in the morning for breakfast. They went to this restaurant called Cocoa Room. When they were there, Akira got one of his favorite pancakes, mango pancakes, and Midori did even resist, so she ate the whole thing with Akira. Midori tried to start a conversation about traveling outside, she asked Akira "What do you think about Singapore?" Akira replied "I think it's one of the best countries in Asia. I've always wanted to go and swim at Marina Bay Sands pool" but there was a catch with her question, and Akira doesn't know about it. They were having fun, telling stories and hanging out by that time, which was the last time they hung out. After they got home, Akira asked when would her graduation ceremony start, Midori told him that in a week, then Akira told her that he couldn't wait to go and take photos of her, Midori stood quiet and then told him "Uhmmm… I don't think you can come, because we gave all our tickets to our relatives" Akira got furiously jealous and he planned to go to her graduation ceremony for a really long time. Akira begged Midori to get one more ticket for him, then Midori told him "I can't promise you, but I'll ask mom and will let you know about it" Akira couldn't wait to get an answer. So the next day Akira asked Midori again, Midori said "Akira, you are starting to annoy me, I told you I will let you know" somehow Midori acted like she doesn't really care if Akira would come or not, she would've reserved one more ticket for him, but she didn't. One week later, the day before the graduation, there was still no ticket for Akira. Akira started to beg Midori more and more, Midori was extremely annoyed, and she keeps telling him that they will see tomorrow. Somehow Midori fell asleep, but Akira stood awake thinking what to do, and he stayed awake until 7 AM and then gave up and went to sleep. 2 hours later, Masumi called Akira and told him "Hey Akira, where are you? I got you a ticket!" Akira was disappointed that it was too late to get one, and he also got a text message from Midori saying "You can come and see, but you cannot take photos and you cannot stay with us, because our relatives are there with us, but we can hang out after the graduation ceremony" Akira did want to see Midori on stage, so he tried to be there as fast as he can. Midori and Masumi told Akira that he can't bring his camera and he can't take photos in the ceremony, it was forbidden, and he didn't know why, but he didn't find a reason why not. Akira arrived at the ceremony and brought his camera with him, but he left it in his car, just in case. He tried to call Masumi, but she didn't pick up, then he tried to call Midori, but she didn't pick up either. Junichi called Akira minutes later, Akira was waiting by the gate, and he couldn't enter without a ticket. Somehow he sees a lot of people going inside with their DSLR, and Akira got angry that they told him not to bring it, and it was too late for him to go back to his car to get them, because they were closing the gate and won't be opening again. Junichi came and brought Akira inside and told him that he can sit wherever's free. Akira was frustrated, because there was no free closer seat to the stage. There were closer seats but they were for VIPs, he couldn't get any closer, because sentinels and security were banning Akira to come any closer, and he didn't get the chance to see Midori up on the stage. Akira only saw Midori when they called out her name. When Akira saw his true love graduating in front of his eyes, he almost cried and he doesn't know why, and it was either of jealousy because he felt left out, or happy because he is proud of her. After he saw her on the stage, Akira left the building and couldn't stand it more. He left very tired and happy, and he went home to sleep and then hang out with Midori later. At night when Akira woke up, he saw many missed calls and messages from Midori and Masumi, they were saying "Where were you? We were looking for you!" Akira would've stayed, but Midori told him that he can't stay because of her relatives, and she can hang out after the graduation ceremony, she missed lead Akira or Akira misunderstood. Midori got mad because Akira didn't stay for her, Akira discussed the text message that Midori sent to him, and Midori tried to explain that she didn't mean after the whole ceremony, she just meant during her on stage. Akira was not stupid, of course he can't hang out with her on stage, and he can hang out with her after it, but Midori's mistake when she said "You cannot stay with us because our relatives are there with us…" Akira didn't have anything to say but to apologize, and he apologized a lot. Midori tried to accept his apologies, but she did in the end, and it was too late for them to hang out, so they didn't go out.

Chapter XLVII (Midori's Little Secret… Akira's Big Problem):

Days later, Akira was still suspicious what behind Midori's stuff, so he tried to check if she still talking to those crazy people or not, or if she's still doing those stuff with them or not, but Akira found something else. Akira saw 3 conversations, one with Masumi, one with Hikari, and one with one of her cousins from Singapore. All of the conversations were almost the same, Midori was trying to escape from this country and go live outside, that's why she asked Akira about Singapore. Midori talked to her cousin about there and if she could help her to find a job. Akira thought that Midori would stay with him forever, so Akira started to talk to Midori about it. Akira wanted to know why Midori would want to leave Kuwait, Midori told him that because she wanted to help her family, and get good money outside Kuwait, and also she hates it here, because of the people are against Asians. Akira thought that she got a good point of view, but didn't she think that there is a reason to stay? Akira kept asking her about himself, why doesn't she stay for him? Midori said "I just want to help my family until my little sister graduates" Akira then said "Your sister will graduate in 8 years! She didn't even finish high school yet!" Akira planned on the next year to get engaged to Midori, he was thinking of getting married to her after he finishes his institution, but he thought waiting for 8 years was way too long, then Midori said "You could come with me and help me to get it faster" Akira said "But I got a family to take care of here in Kuwait, and you have family also. How would you get it faster? High school is 4 years and university is 4 years or more, it's the same thing!" Midori just don't want to stay in Kuwait. They started to discuss about that for days, Midori didn't have a reason to stay in Kuwait at all, she just told Akira "Just wait for me 8 years and I'll think about it" so Midori said that she would think about it, she was still not sure if she wants to get engaged to Akira or stay with him in Kuwait or not. Akira was very disappointed and he couldn't do anything to change her mind, he couldn't steal her heart enough to be here with him. Few days later, Akira was thinking what was the best idea, then he decided to break it off with her, he was testing her if she's going to stay for him or not, but there was no use. Midori did not accept staying here, nor accept breaking the relationship, but Akira did and left her already, ignoring her calls, text messages. Midori started to call the house phone and his mom, and she even talked to his step sister on Facebook. Akira ignored Midori for a week, then Akira collected some words to talk to Midori about this thing again, and wanted to see one last time if she will accept staying or not.

Chapter XLVIII (Midori's Giving Up?):

A week later, Akira had faith in himself that it would work out this time, he texted Midori in the afternoon saying "Hey, how are you doing. Are you free today?" but he didn't get anything back. At night, Akira went to Midori's place to surprise her, he tried to call her, but she didn't pick up, and he tried to call Midori for an hour. Then Akira tried to call Masumi and asked where she was, Masumi told Akira that Midori went to Marina Mall with her friends, so Akira stayed at Midori's place waiting for her in the parking lot. 2 Hours passed, he tried to call Midori again, but she didn't pick up, he tried to text her and get information from her family and friends if she's anywhere, but there was no information at all. Akira started to talk to her best friend Fifi that she usually hangs out with, Fifi was either lying or telling the truth, she told Akira "I didn't go out with her, and I don't know where she went" Akira tried so hard to find anywhere. It was passed midnight already, Akira called Midori like hundred times and there was no response at all, then he tried to call Masumi. Akira was shocked that Masumi was acting all normal and she was not worried about Midori. Akira almost talked to all of Midori's family, and they were all acting normal, and Akira knew there was something wrong and knew that Midori told them not to tell him where she is or how she is. Then Akira got crazy and went to the seaside to look for her at their favorite spot that they used to hang out 3 years ago. Midori usually goes there when she's mad, Akira went there and didn't find her, he tried to tell everyone that he didn't find her anywhere. Somehow Fifi texted Akira telling him "Midori is home and she is fine" Akira was very glad because he was extremely worried. Akira went back to Midori's place to meet her, he went to the stairs and trying to call Midori, but she didn't pick up, then Akira texted her saying "I am at the stairs waiting for you" Akira stayed at the stairs waiting for almost 30 minutes. Akira tried to call the landline, Hikari picked up and she didn't know who it was, Akira told Hikari that it was him, he asked her "Where is Midori, can I speak to her?" Hikari put Akira on hold for few seconds and then came back saying "Sorry, but Midori is fast asleep" Akira was shocked that Midori didn't even bother Akira being there, she just left him. Whenever they have a problem, Midori was always fast asleep like nothing's wrong. Akira listened to her crazy lines, it made him irritated, and he couldn't fall asleep for more than 24 hours. Then Akira was discussing with Hikari with what was going on, Hikari almost broke Akira's heart more by telling him "If Midori leaves, you don't have to worry about her. There is always another guy for her to take care of her and she would be free over there. She could go hiking, swimming, and many many things that she can't do here in Kuwait" Akira was extremely jealous when he heard that from her. Akira tried to discuss those things with Hikari for hours, then Akira told Hikari that he will stay in the stairs until Midori comes out to talk to him. Hikari didn't want to leave Akira like that, she was trying to tell him to go home and get some rest and wait for Midori to wake up, Akira resisted and wanted to stay, but somehow he decided to go back to the car. Once Akira was in his car, he started to cry so hard that he never cried before, he had a panic attack and really didn't know what to do about what was going on. Akira really loved Midori and really wants to stay with her forever, but she doesn't want to stay with him. The next day, Akira came back to Midori's place and tried to call her again, but there was no use. Then Akira tried to call Masumi, Masumi was at work and couldn't talk to Akira, and she told him that she will call after she's done. Then Akira tried to call Hikari, and Hikari said that Midori was still asleep and she was very tired. Akira stayed and waited and he didn't go anywhere. Hours later, Masumi called Akira and started to ask Akira what the problem was, Akira explained everything why he left her and what was really going on. Masumi told Akira "Listen Akira, Midori was just saying that because she's mad, you know how Midori is when she's mad. She keeps telling me that she wants to leave, but she can't leave. We don't have money to pay for her, and she doesn't have money to stay there for herself" when Akira heard that, he had some hopes. Akira and Masumi talked for few minutes, and then Akira left and went to hang out with Gallagher somewhere at the seaside. Akira didn't tell anyone about it yet, he was still having hopes. Day by day passing by, everyday Akira calls Masumi to check what was going on with Midori, whenever he talks to Masumi, Akira's hopes grows larger and larger, until there was this one day where Akira texted Midori "Why are you doing this? Please answer me, do you really want to end it? To me it's not over yet, I really need you. Please, answer my question" all of sudden Midori replied with a text message that Akira lost all of his hopes. Then again, Akira tried to text her again, she doesn't even reply back. But Akira still calls Masumi to check Midori out.

Chapter XLIX (Last Hope):

1 whole month passed, Akira almost lost all his hopes and he didn't have a choice but to move on. So Akira decided to write a story about him and her since the time they met until now, he tried to remember everything that happened between them, and he tried his best to remember them. While Akira was trying to remember those things, it made him really happy for what they've done together in the past, those memories made him smile while writing, and sometimes made him cry while writing, but it made him stay alive. He wished if Midori get to keep those memories also. Akira will have scars, but he will always remember the great times that passed. Akira wrote so many things that he did with her and what he wants to do with her in the future, there were a lot of things that he planned to make them with Midori, and he really wishes to make them, especially with her. The past story was done, but the future story was just starting. Akira planned to hang out with her and waste all his money that he had just to spend his summer together with Midori, but unfortunately she already gave up, and Akira's money was wasted on his car. Akira's car broke down and he had to spend 230KD on it, he didn't even pay all of the parts, he was short of money. He also wanted to spend the time with her before Ramadan starts, because this year's Ramadan Akira planned to be very restrict to himself, he wants to spend hours in the mosque praying, he didn't want to miss any of Taraweeh and Qiyam El-Lail prayers, so he wouldn't have time to go out with Midori. Akira planned to have a job and study more this year, but he won't get a job, unless he doesn't study then he can get a job, because he only have 1 day left to register for his college, but he didn't make it. Akira wanted to register for Telecommunication & Navigation Institute, but it was too late for him, there were some stuff he had to do in the morning, so he didn't have the time for it. Akira wanted to watch Monsters University with Midori. He wanted to finish a lot of video games with her, they still didn't continue Dead Space, they still didn't continue Assassin's Creed, and they still didn't continue Grand Theft Auto IV, they still didn't finish Half Life, they didn't even start Bioshock yet, they didn't start a lot of games. There were a lot of games that Akira wanted to play with Midori, there were a lot of them that he wanted to show her. There were also a lot of movies that Akira wants to watch with Midori, he didn't even watch the Hobbit yet, he wants to watch it with her. He also wanted to watch Cloudy 2, How to Train Your Dragon 2, a lot more with her. He wanted to go shopping with her, he wanted to try all the restaurants with her, he wanted to learn how to speak Japanese with her, he planned to spend most of his times with her since she finished her university and she was all free that time and have no pressure. He wanted to buy a very special engagement ring for her after Akira graduates in 2.5 years and ask her for marriage. Akira planned to get married to her at the same date as they both been in a relationship on the 20th of October, whichever year, it didn't supposed to mean in the same year, but within 3 years after he graduates. Akira planned to have their honeymoon in one country but more than one place, he planned to go to Midori's hometown to meet the rest of her family, and go his own hometown to make her meet the rest of his family. He planned their honeymoon to be spent for 1 whole month, 2 weeks at Midori's hometown and 2 weeks at Akira's hometown. He planned to travel around the world with her, he planned to go places that people don't usually go, he planned to go to Antarctica, the Himalayas, Patagonia, Siberia, Cape Town, whole Europe and especially Iceland, and he won't even miss Asia, he wanted to go to China, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Singapore, South Korea, Philippines, Thailand and especially Japan! He wanted to tour around the world with her. He wanted to swim with her in one of the most beautiful beaches around the world! He wanted to swim with her in one of the most expensive pools with her. He wanted to get a truck for the both of them! He wanted to live in a unique condo with her! He wanted to have a dog and a cat for the both of them, so they can be brothers and sisters and they all become one family! He wanted to live with her forever! He wanted to do a lot of amazing stuff with her! He wanted to help both of their families, he wanted to get the best job for Midori here in Kuwait. But unfortunately Midori doesn't want to live here, she wants to live outside Kuwait. There were a lot of things that Akira didn't understand Midori, he doesn't blame her, but her family are here, she can't just leave them here, she can't just leave Akira here. Akira can't even leave his own family. Midori once said that all of her friends were traveling outside forever and she doesn't want to lose any more people, but she was becoming one of them. Akira can help Midori and help her family here in Kuwait. Akira can't just leave, he has a lot to do, because who will take care of his parents when they grow old? Who will take care of his mom when she grows old? Who will take care of Akira's little sister who has an ADD? Akira had 3 wishes, first he never wanted Midori to leave Kuwait, second he never wanted to get married at the age of 30 which is within 6 years, and third he wanted to be Midori's number one priority person. Midori never acted like that before, so Akira doesn't really know her anymore. Midori usually tells Akira that she would always love him forever, she would never give up on him, she would never leave him, and she would wait for him forever. Midori's personality changed, after those times Midori have changed a lot, they've not been in contact most of the times like they used to. Akira always wanted to be there for her, Akira have been seeing her every week instead of everyday like in the old days. They stopped talking on messengers and stopped doing video calls like they used to do. They stopped talking on the phone for more than 6 hours like they used to before. Midori didn't want to put any pictures of Akira with her on Facebook, nor Instagram, and that doesn't make Akira happy. Akira didn't like her anymore, he really wants her old back, the old one when they first met. Akira always protected Midori's reputation from his friends, Akira sometimes tells the bad stories between him and Midori to his friends, but he never let them talk bad things about her. But Midori doesn't really protect Akira's reputation from her friends, Akira heard a lot of bad things that her friends talk about him, and Akira was pretty disappointed that Midori didn't fight back at them not to talk bad about someone she love. Looks like Akira is the bad guy, he usually starts a fight with Midori to protect her from things that she doesn't know about, but Midori never listens to Akira. They got annoyed, they got mad, whatever bad things happened between them, Akira couldn't stop loving her, he have never hated her. Akira can't continue his journey without Midori, he can't grant his wishes without her. Akira almost wrote all of the above for Midori. Once he sent it to her, he sent it to her 3 different e-mails so he can make sure that she reads them. 1 Day later unexpectedly, Akira got a text message from Midori saying "This is the longest letter I've ever read. I never gave up, I want to talk to you also, but I was just too upset to do so" so they started to text each other again, that was a good sign to Akira. Akira wrote almost everything that he wanted to tell Midori 1 month earlier, so he doesn't know what to tell her when he meets her, but he will try to get specific answers from each thing that he said in the letter.

Chapter L (What Are We…?):

Few days later, Midori asked Akira to go out and talk where everything started, the seaside. Akira thought it was a bad Idea, because he knows that Midori or he will cry anytime, and he doesn't want that to happen in public. Akira agreed on talking while driving around, so Akira went to pick Midori up from her place at night. Akira dressed up good, he had faith that she would accept, he was planning to go with her to the VIP movies and watch Monster's University. Akira started the conversation with the letter, Midori accepted everything from the letter, but she still doesn't want to live in Kuwait. Akira explained specifically why he wants to stay here and why he wants her to stay with him, but there was no use, Midori still doesn't want to stay with Akira. Akira got really disappointed and stopped talking for minutes, they were both quiet. Midori tried to hold Akira's hand, Akira's cold hand didn't hold back, he was extremely disappointed and the last chance he tried was unsuccessful. Akira was on his way to drop Midori back home, he gave up for good, and he just wanted to move on. Midori wrote a letter, handwritten, but she didn't tell Akira about it yet. While they were still on their way to Midori's place, Akira started to cry while driving, Midori was trying to wipe his tears off, then Akira started to talk again to try one more time, Midori never laid the good news. When they arrived, Midori asked "So what are we?" Akira without hesitation replied "We're not together" Midori started to cry, Akira didn't give her a face, he was heartbroken and he couldn't do anything about it, so he was just deeply stressed. Midori started to give Akira some shells she picked up the other day when she was at the beach, and her hair band that Akira gave her, and also the letter, and she said "I wish that I had more stuff to give you" Akira told Midori that he wasn't going to read the letter, Midori tried to make him to read it, but he didn't want to. Midori then called her mom to come downstairs to pick her up, Akira told Midori that he can take her upstairs, Midori said that he didn't have to. Masumi came downstairs to pick up Midori, but Midori wanted to say some last words to Akira, she asked "Are you going to change your number?" Akira said "No, I am just going to wait for you if you're going to change your mind" then Midori asked "Both of them?" in a crying way, Akira replied "Yes, both of them" then Masumi was in a happy mood and started talking to Akira saying "Hey Akira! How are you doing, don't you want to come upstairs?" Akira was like "No, not today. I really need to go back home to sleep, I'm really tired" then Masumi and Midori both left and went upstairs. Akira didn't even move, he stayed downstairs in his car wandering around his phone and don't know what to do. Somehow Junichi saw Akira from far away and then went inside to his place, he told Midori and Masumi that Akira was downstairs. Midori called Akira, Akira was hoping that she changed her mind or something like that, but she just wanted to talk, she was acting normal like nothing happened, Akira's feelings was cold and he just want to ignore her. While he was on the phone with Midori, he got another call, and it was Masumi. Akira told Midori to hold for a minute, Midori didn't hear what Akira exactly said, but Akira directly put Midori on hold and picked up Masumi's call, Masumi said "Hey Akira, what are you still doing downstairs? Junichi just told me that he saw you" then Masumi was talking about Midori most of the times, she told Akira that she read the letter that handwritten by Midori. Akira kept telling Masumi that he doesn't want to read it, but Masumi insisted, in the end Akira decided to read it. When he was back to Midori's call, he told her that he was talking to her mom, Midori was awkward that moment. While Akira was reading, he answered almost everything to Midori, especially when he read 'I am willing to start over again, or at least stop talking for a month and then start all over again, don't you?' Akira replied to that question "There is still no difference when we start over again, will you still stay here for me?" Midori didn't answer that. Akira wanted to hang up the phone on her, but Midori didn't want to, Akira hung up the phone when Midori was not around, Akira knew that she would be away anytime, she would either be writing stories, chatting with someone on Whatsapp, playing online role play games, or fell asleep, so Akira hung up, and never talked to her ever again, and that was the last time that they heard each other's voice. Akira did this because he didn't think that he would have a future or a career outside of Kuwait, his future and career are here, the country supports him. After Akira left her, he didn't have a reason to leave the country, he has a family to take care of. But when he was still with Midori, she didn't have a reason to stay, which means Akira was nothing to Midori, he was not part of her heart, but he knows that she was a big part of Akira's heart which was hard for him to live without, but Midori never noticed, she just gave him a cold shoulder. Akira decided to move on and see what happens in the future.

Chapter LI (Moving On):

Days later, Ramadan started. Akira's faith and prayers started to become stronger, he didn't want to miss any prayer from the mosque. Akira started to go to the mosque every day, praying for his future, for his family, for his good deeds, his sick friends and family, and also… for Midori and her family, but he knows that prayers won't work on Midori, Akira believes that God took her away from him because she was a bad choice for him, and Akira never stopped praying until today. In the middle of Ramadan, Akira's aunt from his mom's side passed away, she was a very good person. Somehow Midori read Akira's post on Instagram, and she started to call Akira and text him to check on him. Akira ignored Midori, but she kept calling, then Akira texted her "Stop calling me, I will only return once you say that you're ready to live with me here" then Midori replied with "I just wanted to check on how you and your family is doing, because of your aunt passing away. I still care you know, but fine. Then I'll message you when I'm ready" that was the last text he got from her, and that was the last thing he ever said to her. After that, Akira blocked her everywhere and didn't want her to bother him anymore. Akira blocked her on Facebook, Whatsapp and Instagram, he was distracted by reading her name everywhere. In the middle of Ramadan, somehow Akira changed his mind and wanted to be an engineer, he suddenly decided to become an engineer, though he doesn't like it. He didn't want to become an engineer because of a good future, he wanted to have something he never had before, a graduation ceremony. Akira wants his family to be proud of him, he wants to show his family that he is capable of doing something for his family, not only that, he was thinking of continuing until PhD. He wants PhD because he wants to show his teachers and friends who humiliated him before that he did something that they never thought of. Akira will try his best to be better than them and make them shut up. Also, he wants to get PhD so he can be the first one to have it in his whole family between his relatives, cousins, aunts and uncles.

Chapter LII (New Routine):

After Ramadan finished, Eid Al-Fitr came. Akira didn't do much at Eid Al-Fitr, he just visited his relatives and then went to hang out with 2 of his best friends, Gallagher and Bolt. Akira still had feelings for Midori, but somehow he can continue on moving on, so he was trying his best to do so. Akira's life just went so normal without her, he sure feels lonely, but he's kind of feeling a little bit of an easy life, because he's not getting any heartache feelings, not even arguments, he just felt better without those things not happening anymore. But still, there is something missing in his heart, Midori stole his heart from him. Akira started to hang out at Sewell's dewaniya, one of his old friends. All the guys gather around almost every Friday, but Akira goes there with Bolt every day to hang out with Sewell, so that was Akira's routine since the start of Eid. On August, Sewell had to travel to US, his mother was sick, so he had to go out there with her. Sewell had to give the dewaniya keys to Bolt and Akira, because he didn't want the house to be empty, and they were aware of burglars that might break in. So Bolt and Akira goes there every day, including some of their other friends, they started to go there every single day, it's like the house was never empty. One day Akira decided to unblock Midori on Instagram to see what was going on around her, all he sees that she already moved on, writing stories freely without Akira bothering her, and she has some new friends that are not around the country. Akira decided to keep her unblocked, why did Akira do that? He began to dream about her every single day, he doesn't really know why. Akira already moved on, he can live without her, but he still needs her, and he still feels jealous if he finds something wrong. Akira's hopes is still there and didn't go away yet, he was hoping that she could change her mind and fix herself by stopping writing stories, chatting with someone else on Whatsapp, playing online role play games, or fall asleep while he was on the phone, she has been doing all that whenever they're on the phone, she never bothered Akira being there for her, but there was no sign at all.

Chapter LIII (Unlucky Akira):

On September, Akira heard that he can go and register for Technology Institute, he rushed to PAAET headquarters to register, but he was shocked that no one was there, all parking lots were empty, Akira decided to go in and talk to one of the securities. Akira found one security, and the security told him "There are no registrations today, all registrations were closed since July" then Akira said "One of the workers said that there is on September for those who were late" the security guy told him "I don't really know, why don't you come back tomorrow and talk to them?" then Akira decided to come back the next morning. On the next day, Akira went back to PAAET headquarters, and then he went to the administration to discuss about the registration, they told him that they closed since July, and if he wants to register, he has to come back on November, and acceptance will be revealed on March. Akira got angry because he thought that's too long for him, 6 months doing nothing. Akira then decided to find a job, while he was looking for one, he also found some bad news, if he gets a job, he has to work for at least 2 years, then he can continue studying. Akira thought that was not just too long, that was wasting his life, so he decided to wait 6 months instead. That day, Akira got really angry and took photos of his certificates and papers and posted them on Instagram. Midori made her first comment on Akira's photo since he unblocked her, and Akira ignored her. Midori followed Akira again on Instagram, and she started to like his posts and write comments on his posts again, Akira didn't bother and he ignored all of her comments, but he was kind of feeling better to see her still following him up, but he can't see her stuff since she changed her account into private.

Chapter LIV (The Story):

On October, nothing has changed, Akira's routine was still the same. Akira wasted too much of his life being quiet, so he decided to tell everyone about his relationship indirectly. What Akira wished to do is finally going to happen soon, he wanted the whole world to know how happy he was when he entered his relationship with Midori, so he decided to write his story with her, until today. Then Akira had a dream about his story, his story was stolen and made a movie out of it, the movie was called The Breed, Akira decided to call his story The Human Breed considering to his dream, it made sense to him since that himself is mixed race with many countries and Midori as well. Akira decided to copy the letter that he sent to Midori, but he had to fix some of the words, and add some more into the story. Akira started to make the letter into a story, so he started to do that since the beginning of the month. He tried so hard to fix everything, but also additional things that are not even in the letter, he tried to finish it on the 20th of October, supposedly Akira and Midori's 4th year of relationship, more like an anniversary. Akira didn't make it to the dead line, but he did his best, he stayed awake all day to fix and write more, he stayed alone at Sewell's dewaniya until morning. Akira finally wrote everything that he remembered, and almost fixed everything. Yesterday, all of a sudden Akira's mom asked him about Midori, Akira was shocked that she mentioned her. Akira's mom knows that they both broke up, but she never thought they would really do it, because it happened lots of times and they get back together later on. His mom usually sees them talking on the phone most of the times, and they never hang up, so his mom noticed that Akira was lonely and she decided to find a girl for him. Akira told his mom that he doesn't want her to find anyone for him, and he can find for himself, but he believes that the right one will come to him instead for looking for someone. And Akira found out that Midori was still using his iTunes account, he saw a purchased BBM app, and Akira never liked BlackBerry, so he was thinking of changing all his passwords soon.

Final Chapter LV (To Be Continued, To Be Concluded, or The End?):

Akira wanted to let people know one more thing. First, Akira stopped going to Salmiya because of Midori. And he wanted them to know that everything he got from Midori, are still there with him, and he never disposed them, and never will. He also got a rose from her on Valentine's Day, it was dead, but he's still keeping it. Good memories will always keep Akira alive. Why does he love her? He doesn't need a reason to love her, he just does. Akira didn't just want to give her a happy life with him, he also wanted to entertain her with his own family. Akira wanted to have a happy family life like how he used to have when he was young, he was pretty sure that Midori would love the atmosphere, he wanted to give her a hometown. Akira doesn't know what will happen in the future, he was thinking, having a new love is always a good thing, but having his old love is always the best. Akira was at a loss, he really doesn't know what to do anymore, he lost faith in Midori, and he lost faith in his future. Akira was pretty disappointed, he could've drank alcohol, he could've killed himself, he was crazy, but he was never stupid. Crying is not a weakness, it hurts him because he treasure memories of Midori more than himself. His feelings of love for her can't lose to anyone else, and he won't be able to love anyone else, unless someone else loves him. However, his feelings are most important, but there's nothing he can do if his feelings aren't mutual. He should really give up, but he doesn't know when. Sometimes Akira gives Midori clues not to leave, but she shows him how cold her heart is. Instead of being with someone who is nice and smart, Akira would rather be with someone who is crazy and stupid, in his opinion, he thinks that it's a lot fun that way. There are millions of girls around the world, but Akira has only one love, one true love. Sometimes Akira wants it, sometimes he doesn't want it. He regret so many things that he have done, but he learned his lessons, he knows exactly what to do if he faces another girl. But if he faces Midori again, he would only accept her if she changed into her old self, and if she accepts living with Akira. Akira is on neutral now, he will just go with the flow, and whatever comes around goes around. Akira's last dream, he dreamt that he met Midori's twin sister, which does not exist. They looked totally the same, but her personality was much more fun than Midori's, opening webcams, calling every day, going out every day, played videogames, watched movies, and somehow… she would stay with Akira forever. Akira really loved her, but he knows that it wouldn't be real. Akira's hopes are still high.

"The clock is running. Make the most of today. Time waits for no man. Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery. Today is a gift. That's why it is called the present."

- Alice Morse Earle

"Sometimes some problems can only be solved if you are willing to shut your mouth and learn how to open your ears, heart and head."

-Unknown

I'd recommend this song as an ending theme for this story:

/anamanaguchi/01-airbrushed

Characters:

Akira = Me

Midori = (Akira's girlfriend)

Green = (Akira & Midori's old friend)

Nathan = (Akira & Midori's old friend)

Luka = Hatsune Miku

Sewell = Saud (Akira's old friend)

Zach = (Zen's brother)

Zen = (Zach's brother & Midori's ex boyfriend)

Hikari = (Midori's eldest little sister)

Roland = (Hikari's boyfriend)

Sage = (Akira's best & old friend)

Warren = (Midori's best friend)

Gallagher = Godfather (Akira's best & old friend)

Fifi = (Midori's best friend)

Mira = Melex

Monique = (Midori's best & old friend)

Anne = (Akira's old friend)

Frank = (Green's best friend)

Rihoko = (Midori's middle little sister)

Kana = (Midori's youngest little sister)

Masumi = (Midori's mom)

Junichi = (Midori's little brother)

Akiri = Alma

Oscar = (Akira & Midori's friend)

Bryan = (Midori's friend & Lea's husband)

Lea = (Midori's friend & Bryan's wife)

Hilda = (Midori's crazy friend)

Bolt = Blaze (Akira's best & old friend)

Willard = Waleed (Akira, Gallagher & Bolt's ex friend, now enemy)

Holms = (Midori & Hilda's crazy friend)


End file.
